Searching for a Friend
by 57terrier
Summary: More than a year before the series starts, Vert's friend vanishes without a trace. Now as leader of the BF5 he finds clues that his friend is in the multi-verse and in need of his help.
1. Lost and Found

Note: The basic plot of this series reminds me of another older series but I don't remember which.

Returning to the end of the episode the Battle Force 5 team first met Rawkus.

* * *

As Rawkus revved his motorcycle to leave, Vert asked, "Rawkus, have you ever met anyone named Lin?"

"Lin? Lin Zang, you mean," Rawkus said looking back surprised. "You know him?"

"He is alive in the multi-verse after two years? He was… is my best friend. Do you know where he is? I've been searching, but…"

"He was alive last time I saw him which was months ago. He was completely lost, hopping battle zones somehow. Just can't find the right portal I thought," he said.

"Did you ever consider pointing him in the right direction?" Agura demanded.

Rawkus glared down at them, "No, he was protecting Earth when it had no defenders."

"But now we're here, we can get him home to his family. If you could just tell us where he is?" Vert begged.

Rawkus shook his head, "I'm sorry, but I haven't seen him recently. He doesn't stay in one place too long, which is wise. His bike died on the Vandal home world, I think. He's been using a Vandal vehicle or his own two feet ever since."

Vert looked disappointed at a knife he kept with him. "How was he, when you last saw him?"

The golem looked solemn, "Vert, physically he's one of the finest warriors I've seen. He's tough to have survived this long alone. It's mostly the alone part that was getting to him."

"If you do see him before us, could you send him in the right direction or contact us so we can come get him, at least?" Zoom asked. He saw Rawkus thinking about it and quickly grabbed a communicator tossing it to him. "You could use this?"

Rawkus caught it and said, "No promises." He rode off quickly without a backward glance.

"How depressing was that?" Spinner snapped. "We save his hide and he doesn't even say thank you."

"Let's head home," Vert said.

"Vert, who is Lin?" Agura asked.

"A friend, a good one," Vert began pointing the Saber toward home. "He was the best biker in the region and a bit of an adrenaline junkie. He's part of the Tiger's Claw House."

"Tiger's Claw, I've heard of them," Zoom said.

Vert smiled, "Did you hear about the young tiger that could wield a sword while riding his bike at around 70 miles per hour slicing melons accurately?"

Zoom looked over at him, "You're joking… he actually could. I thought someone was, you know, improving the truth."

"Yes, it's true, I was holding the stop watch… I promised his mother I would find him."

"How did you know he is in the multi-verse? Is the knife a clue?" Sherman asked.

Vert picked it up and released the blade. "Sort of, Lin went for a ride that day. By himself, took his truck with his bike in the back. He told his girlfriend he would be back in time for their date… but he never returned. Before they found his truck, some people actually had the nerve to say he ran away. But his cash was locked in the truck's toolbox with some other things he would have needed. Most of the town joined in a manhunt for him. My team followed his bike's tracks. They ended in a ravine not far from where many of the storm shocks appear. There was no Lin, no bike, and no gear. All I found was this knife engraved for my birthday, another and a birthday card. The other knife was for his younger brother's birthday along with the card. Our birthdays are about a week apart. There was nothing else. It was like he had just vanished." He flipped the knife back into its hilt. "Just like we do every storm shock."

"So the multi-verse is the only logical explanation," Sherman concluded.

"Exactly, I'm going to find him."

"We'll help you," Zoom promised.

* * *

Months later

"All right guys, storm-shock portal coming up, let's stay together," Vert ordered.

"We know the drill fearless leader," Stanford said.

"Understood, let's do this."

As they cross over into the battle zone, the team pulled up short in the canyon filled zone. Rawkus was leaning against his bike a few feet away from their fenders. "Hey Rawkus, what's up?" Zoom asked barely missing a beat.

"He's here and he's not well," Rawkus explained getting his bike ready.

"What do you mean? Who is he talking about?" Stanford demanded.

Vert shouted excitedly, "Lin, you found Lin."

"Who's Lin?" Stanford asked as Rawkus said, "Come on. We need to hurry"

"But what about the battle key? The mission?"

"Right," Vert said. "Agura, Zoom, and Cortez brothers go get that key. Stanford and I will go with Rawkus and get Lin."

The team separated. As they followed Rawkus, Vert warned Stanford, "Lin wasn't one for loud music, so keep it down for him."

"All right, since he's a friend of yours."

"Thanks. Rawkus, what did you mean by Lin not being well?"

"His mental state's… not completely sound."

"Guess he's been here too long," Vert said.

Moments later they heard the sounds of a fight. Rawkus frowned, "They found him."

"Who?" Vert said slipping his goggles on.

"I had to trap him to keep him from running. The Red Sentients have been hunting him for a while."

"Stanford, give me some cover fire. Rawkus…"

"No Vert, this is your fight now. Lin's survival is in the hands of Battle Force 5," Rawkus said. "I'm sorry." Rawkus turned his bike away and rode away.

"What he leaves us now?" Stanford complained.

Vert quickly contacted the rest of Battle Force 5, "All right, Zoom continue looking for the Battle Key. Everyone else get to our location we've got Red Sentient to deal with."

"Roger that," the team chorused.

Vert and Stanford practically flew over the ridge and saw the Red Sentients trying to break through a wall of rock. Behind the wall someone was moving about.

"Get in there, I want that human," Krytus screamed.

"Sir, we have company," Kyburi, the female Sentient snapped.

"Stop them," he ordered just before the wall came down. A figure wearing a series of scarves and ragged clothing that mostly matched the canyon colors leaped up and nearly brought a sword down on Krytus's head. Krytus dodged and brought forth his blade. "Finally, you have no where left to run, human scum." His opponent said nothing just got into a battle stance. With a scream Krytus attacked.

Stanford and Vert engaged their opponents trying to get to Lin. One of the Reverb's shots knocked away a Red Sentient that was coming up behind Lin. Lin held his own against Krytus. When the Tangler and the Buster joined the fight, Vert was almost to Lin. "Get away from him!" he shouted. Lin jumped and landed in front of Vert's windshield somehow missing the Saber's weapons. Krytus activated his vehicle in time. As the two vehicles slammed together Lin nearly lost his balance and grabbed hold of the top of Vert's vehicle. In his hand was the battle key. "Zoom!" Vert shouted over the com, "Lin's got the battle key. We need you here."

"On my way," Zoom said.

Then Vert watched as Lin turned his upper body to attack him. The sword pointed to crash through his windshield. The young man's head wrapped in a turban-like hood, the dark eyes showed no recognition. Vert grabbed the knife and slammed it against the windshield hoping he might remember it. The eyes flicked to the knife and confusion entered them. Lin looked back to him blinking. "Lin, it's me," he said. "Your buddy Vert. Come on re…"

"Vert, look out!" Agura shouted. Krylox, in the red buster was racing toward the Saber.

"Lin, hang on," Vert ordered throwing the Saber in reverse. Lin leaped aside taking the key with him. Krytus followed, their blades locked and Vert whipped the Saber sideways pulling Krytus in Krylox's way. The Sentients shouted before they hit and the two streaks of red energy flew off. Vert looked around for Lin and saw him walking toward Kytren, the scout, as the Sentient sped up to run him down.

"Is he crazy?" Agura yelled. Zoom was racing to intercept, but there was too much distance.

Just as Kytren was nearly on top of him, Lin rolled aside bringing the sword up. The sword missed the vehicle's blades slicing the wheel frame and sent it crashing. Zoom stopped the Chopper admiring Lin's work. "That's impressive. How…?" he asked but Lin was sprinting away back into the place where Rawkus had imprisoned him. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Drive off the other Red Sentients," Vert ordered following the fleeing man. Lin picked up a bag and turned to escape but Zoom and Vert blocked him. Lin settled the bag on a shoulder and brought his sword into a guard position. Vert opened the Saber's hatch and jumped out. "Lin, it's Vert. Your friend." He held out the knife. "Don't you remember? This is the survival knife you were planning to give to me on my birthday, I found the other one too for your brother and his birthday card." Lin didn't budge though his eyes searched for an escape. With the last of the Red Sentients gone the rest of Battle Force 5 covered the other exits. Vert pulled off his goggles and slowly walked forward remembering Rawkus' warning. "Lin, your family never gave up on you. Your mother said I would find you and bring you home. I promised her I would. Please, let me keep that promise." Lin glared at him but it wasn't angry Vert saw in those eyes, it was fear. "Lin, it's all right. We're not going to hurt you. We want to help you, please." Vert stopped tossing Lin the knife, his only weapon keeping both his hands in view. Lin caught it hardly taking his eyes off everyone. He held the knife before him to maintain his guard and released the blade.

"Great, give him another weapon." Stanford said, "What is wrong with him? We need to get out of here and lock down this zone."

"Stanford be quiet," Agura snapped. "Can't you see he's been through a lot?"

Lin turned the knife over and suddenly his attention was completely on the knife. Vert smiled knowing he was reading the engraving. Lin's eyes looked to Vert's. He slowly spun the sword and slid it into a sheath on his back. He folded the knife's blade back into its hilt. Lin pulled the cloth wrapping his face and lowered the hood. His skin was lighter under the cloth, the dirt made him look darker. His long black hair was tucked into the cloth and perhaps down his shirt as well. He needed a shave too. He licked his lips thinking, extremely hard. He began to speak, then stopped. He tossed Vert back the knife. Trying again, he said, "Vert… How long?" It sounded like he hadn't spoken a word in a really long time.

"Nearly two years, Lin. I'm sorry it took so long," Vert said stepping forward. Lin jumped back and frowned. "It's all right. Take your time."

Lin nodded, "Do you have food?"

Vert's shrugged, "Not with us but I'll order up your favorite pizza as soon as we're back home. My treat."

"Home," Lin said slowly, as though he was testing the word out. "Do I still belong there?"

The team stared at him. "Of course you do. Why would you even say that?" Vert demanded.

Lin looked up at him with haunted eyes, "Vert, you don't know… what…" He looked away.

"I don't care," he said coming beside him. "You have been out here fighting alone for too long. It's time to go back." He stepped back seeing Lin's hands shaking.

"How? Which… goes home?" Lin sounded so frustrated.

"We know the way. Can I have the battle key?" Vert asked. Lin just stared at him. Vert pointed and explained, "That's a battle key, you found it here, right?" At Lin's nod, he continued. "Battle keys open portals and locks them behind us. That's what we're doing." Lin handed over the key and then opened his bag. He pulled out a few more keys.

"Whoa, he's been busy," Spinner said.

"But how'd he do it without equipment?" Agura asked.

Vert only smiled, "Never did fail to amaze me. Let's go." Lin tried to smile putting the keys away and grabbing another bag shoved into a wedge of the rocks. "Stanford, open up. Lin, the Reverb is the only one with a passenger seat so you need to ride with him. Or… Do you have a vehicle?" Lin shrugged and pointed to some wreckage nearby. "I don't think we can salvage that."

Once inside the Reverb, Lin wasn't very comfortable. He made Stanford nervous, so the music was turned off. Finally, Stanford had to ask, "What's wrong?"

Lin glanced at him a moment before watching the terrain again. "Too quiet."

"Too quiet? Well, of course it's quiet. Vert told me you didn't go for loud music, so I turned it off."

"Too quiet," Lin repeated taking holding of his sword.

Stanford stared a moment and quickly conferenced the team into his sound system, "Vert, Lin insists it's too quiet. Someone say something."

"Hey Lin, how did you survive out here?" Agura asked quickly.

"Quiet," he said watching for something.

"Stanford, I think you need to put on some music. I asked you to keep it down not off," Vert suggested.

Stanford quickly turned on his music but at a fourth of the volume. Slowly, Lin did relax enough for the portal jump and the ride to the hub.

* * *

At the hub, Sage waited with Tezz as the vehicles pulled up. As Vert exited the Saber, she said, "I see your mission went well."

"Better than that," Vert said pointing at the Reverb, "We found him." Lin tossed his bags out and slowly got out looking not at all certain of his surroundings. "Lin, I'd like you to met Sage. She's…"

"Blue," Lin said quietly. He came toward them but stayed out of reach. The rest of the team looked at each other but didn't say anything.

"That's right, I am a Blue Sentient. Your friend Vert rescued me… He has told me much about you."

"That was a lifetime ago," he said. The silence stretched out until Lin began looking around nervously and reached for his hilt again.

"Hey, Lin buddy, you're all right. How have you been?" AJ shouted coming in. Lin spun drawing the sword. AJ stopped with the tip under his chin. "Lin?"

"Vert," Stanford said quickly. "Didn't you promise your friend a free pizza?"

"Of course, I'll call it in," Vert agreed slowly walking toward Lin. "It takes a bit longer to prepare."

"Why?" Zoom asked watching for some reaction from Lin.

"Very few people ask for wasabi on their pizza," he explained.

"Seriously, I'll go picked it up," he said trying to sound normal.

"Thanks, Zoom." Vert stepped beside AJ facing Lin. "Lin, you remember AJ, our friend. Please put it away… Just calm down, you're safe here, I promise." It took a few moments, but Lin did sheath his sword and back away. He turned covering his face with his hands. They could hear him breathing slowly and deeply.

"Lin, perhaps you should come with me to the infirmary and make sure you are all right," Sage requested.

Lin stared at her wary and uncertain. "Then you can send him for a shower," Agura said, "No offense, Lin, but you are ripe."

"He can borrow some of my clothes." Lin didn't even react. "Lin, I'm going to go get your mother. Are you going to be all right enough to see her?" Vert asked.

"Whoa, wait, get her. As in here, to the hub?" Spinner said.

"Logically speaking, what explanation could we give his family that would cover his disappearance for two years and his current state besides the truth?" Sherman said. AJ tried to put a hand on Lin's shoulder but Agura caught his hand and shook her head.

"Vert is correct. For Lin's sake, at least some of his family must know the truth," Sage stated.

"The lady is also a licensed psychologist. Stanford, I need to borrow the Reverb."

Stanford nodded, "Sure thing. I will be staying away from him."

After Vert and Zoom left and Sage led Lin toward the infirmary, the rest looked at each other then at Lin's bags. From one moment to the next the team emptied the bags on the ground and began sorting through the contents. Among them were five battle keys, a very battered copy of the Hobbit, a water bottle, strange bundles of leaf-like paper, and other items.

"What is all this stuff?" Stanford asked picking up one of many small rolls of cloth.

"How did he survive with only this as his gear?" Tezz demanded.

"I wonder what he ate," Agura said.

Sherman was looking at one of the leaf bundles. "Fruits, fish, nuts… He tried almost anything he saw the Vandals eating."

"Ack. How do you know that?" Spinner asked.

Sherman turned the bundle around showing them what was written on them. "It appears these are his journals. And he recorded his daily life as though he used them to remain grounded."

"What did he use for ink?" Tezz wondered.

Agura was looking through another bundle and frowned, "Some sort of fruit possibly."

"What?"

"You can smell something citrus," Agura explained.

"That's just foolish. Why would he go to such lengths to write down such mundane information?" Tezz asked. Agura wordlessly handed him the bundle she was looking at and pointed to the first sentences. "To whoever finds this: My name is Lin Zang of the House of the Tiger's Claw. If you can, please attempt to return this journal and other belongings to my family, so they may know their son loves them and will never stop trying to find the way home. If you are lost as I am, this journal will help you survive, find food, water and shelter. I wish you the best of luck. Oh."

"Doesn't sound so foolish anymore does it?" Agura asked coldly. "You had allies at least. Lin had himself and he still thought about others that could be just as lost as he was."

"Does this mean he has other journals in the multi-verse?" AJ asked.

Sherman nodded, "More than likely. We should find out what these other belongings are. Could be more keys?"

Tezz frowned, "I doubt he is that good."

"You did not see him fight Krytus," Stanford countered.

"If there are more keys, we need to find them before someone else does," Agura insisted.

* * *

In the infirmary, Sage watched as Lin pulled off his wraps and shirt. On his bare arms and torso were scars and other injuries both fresh and healing. His build was lean but solid. He stared at the floor waiting. There was something terribly sad about him. "You have been through much," she said. Lin shrugged. "Please lay back on the exam bed, this won't take long." Lin did as instructed. "Is it true you were alone all that time?" He nodded. "Why won't you talk to me?"

"Noise drew danger. Better to listen for danger than attract it," he said softly.

"Understood," Sage answered, realizing Lin had yet to speak above a whisper, and started her tests. "You are such a brave person. You know Tezz was trapped in the multi-verse as well. Perhaps, you two can find a connection." Lin turned away from her with a strange look. "Lin, what's wrong?"

"Brave… Every day there I lived with fear. Vert… says I am safe now but I'm… I don't know of what or why," he whispered and Sage could tell it had taken a great effort to say that.

* * *

Zoom pulled up to the diner and strolled in. "Hey Zeke, is the pizza Vert ordered ready?"

"Almost, but I am wondering why Vert ordered a Lin's special when he doesn't like?" Zeke asked quite interested.

Zoom shrugged, "Well… because… I… I wanted to try it. Wasabi on pizza sounds cool."

"You mean hot." Zeke frowned and slid the pizza into a box. "Sorry I was kind of hoping… it was for Lin. You probably would have liked him. He was a good kid. I mean is, he is a good kid." Zeke handed him the pizza and Zoom paid. Zoom saw Grace dusting off a picture at the back of the diner, one of the many in Handler's Corners Wall of Fame. The guy in it looked a lot like Lin, but younger and certainly happily. Zoom wanted to tell Zeke the truth but decided against it. Lin needed time.

* * *

Vert drove down the road with Lin's mother. The woman looked every bit a proper Asian woman who was currently staring at Vert in shock. "You better explain that Mr. Wheeler."

"I found Lin," he began. "He didn't run away. He didn't have some terrible accident, well not exactly. He has been lost and searching for the way back all this time."

"Lost, where exactly?"

Vert nervously thought of how to tell this woman that he respected like a favorite aunt. "This will sound crazy, but I promise it is the truth. It's called the multi-verse. Somehow that day Lin stumbled upon a storm shock portal, which looks a lot like a tornado. It transported him into a place called a battle zone. There are dangerous creatures, which go to those zones via their own portals, hunting for a way to come to Earth and other worlds to conquer them. Lin has been, unintentionally, protecting us all this time. He just couldn't find the portal that would take him to Earth."

"How many people know about these portals and zones?" she asked cautiously.

"You're going to met all of them. I just hope seeing you will help Lin."

"What's wrong with my son?"

"I'm not sure, Mrs. Zang. He's been through a lot, like a soldier returning from a terrible war. He's on a hair trigger. He barely recognized me," he explained. "I think… it got to him, being alone all that time."

"Am I to assume these portals are a secret and we can't tell just anybody?" she asked. Vert nodded. "What are we going to tell people, then? We can't hide Lin somewhere for the rest of his life, Vert. They will find out he is back and want to hear about what happened. You know that."

"I don't know, ma'am. I wish I did."

"What do we say Vert, when tough times come?"

"We get up and keep trying," Vert said. "Thank you, this stuff always made more sense after talking with you."

She nodded, "By the way, this interior smells awful."

Vert laughed, "I'm sorry. We keep telling Stanford to clean it but it doesn't seem to get through to him." He continued to explain the war and his team to her as they headed for his garage.

When they arrived at his garage, they saw the Chopper blazing around his track, but Zoom was standing with most of Battle Force 5. "Zoom, please don't tell me that's Lin on your bike?" Vert asked handing Mrs. Zang out of the Reverb.

The team turned around and Zoom politely bowed to Mrs. Zang. "Sorry, Vert but he needed some fresh air. And I thought a lap or two would help ease his mind. He was… you know."

"It probably was the correct thing to do," Mrs. Zang said. "Could you call my son in, please? This reunion has been a long time coming."

"Of course," Zoom said grabbing a headset.

"If there is anything we can get for you," Sherman offered.

Mrs. Zang eyed the pizza box. "A pitcher of water to go with that inferno of his as well as someplace private to talk would be splendid. Thank you. And Stanford?"

The man jumped and didn't realized she don't know which one of them he was. "Yes?"

"I want your car's interior cleaned properly and completely before I am ready to leave. Is that clear?" Stanford stood there with a deer in the headlights look. "I said is that clear young man?"

Cautiously, Stanford answered, "Yes." Several members of the team were stifling their laughter.

"Very good… Such a sweet young man," she said watching the Chopper pull up beside Zoom. She slowly walked toward them. In one smooth motion, Lin was off the Chopper and handing the helmet back to Zoom. His mother looked her son over. His longer hair was still damp from a shower. The cloths he wore hung on him. The light of ever-present mischief was gone from his eyes. There was a tension about him where ease should have been.

He nodded to Zoom like a thank you. He paused, frowned, and softly said, "Thank you… Great bike."

"Your welcome, nice driving," Zoom said.

"He was and is the best on two…" AJ stepped over to them and tried to clap Lin on the shoulder. Lin slide under his arm grabbing it and twisting it around, also tripping AJ dropping him to his knees. Lin pinned him quickly. His eyes were wide and searching for other possible dangers. "Lin?"

The team moved to intervene, but Mrs. Zang waved them back and snapped, "Lin Michael Zang! Let Mr. Dalton go this instant!" Lin jumped off AJ like he had been burned. He stared at his mother stunned for a moment and then confused. She walked right up to him and held his face between her hands. "My precious cub, you've been living a nightmare I hear. It's time to start waking up and get out from under the bed," she whispered.

"Mother… I…"

"Shush, it's all right my cub. You're here and I'm with you now," she continued softly stroking his face. "Come on, I see brought they brought that crazy dish of Zeke's for you. Let's eat and get to know one another again." His mother led him away taking the pizza and water with them. She leveled AJ with a glare that could have peeled paint before they disappeared into the hub.

"A take charge kind of woman," Agura noted.

Vert nodded, "She is a psychologist and philosopher, besides being his mother, are the main reasons I knew she was the best person to bring to Lin." He looked to AJ. "I hate to say it, but smooth move."

"I thought he was calm," AJ explained.

"He was calm before you send him into survival mode," Agura snapped, "AJ, you need to start thinking that the Lin you knew didn't come home quite yet. Rawkus warned us he wasn't well."

* * *

More than an hour later, Mrs. Zang entered the control center of the hub where the team was having a bit of a meeting. "Sage, where do you think these keys go?" Agura asked.

"Battle zones, you have not been to, I suppose. Ah Mrs. Zang, it is good to meet you. How is Lin?"

"Ms. Sage, the honor is mine." She bowed and sighed, "My son is asleep for now. Is there a way for sound to be sent to him?"

"Of course, but why?"

"For Lin, absolute silence now means danger approaches. If you could manage typical night time sounds: gentle wind, crickets, that sort."

Sage quickly worked on her interface and said, "There, it is done. Hopefully, Lin will find it soothing and pleasant."

Vert chose to speak up then, "Mrs. Zang, did Lin tell you what happened?"

There were tears in her eyes. "Vert, it was an accident. The storm trapped him in that ravine and when he tried to escape… He ended up in one of those zones you spoke of."

"I am sorry for the trouble the multi-verse has caused your family," Sage apologized, "but I must ask did Lin say anything about these five battle keys he was carrying or anything else he may have found."

The woman nodded, "The keys led to zones where he was force to leave things behind. Things he knew he needed to go back for when the time was right."

"Then the choice is clear, we must go to these zones and retrieve his treasures," Tezz said.

"Ah moment," AJ said worried.

"What is it now?" Tezz said annoyed.

"Vert, remember what happened the last time Lin intentionally hide something?" AJ asked.

Vert thought a moment and when the memory arose the expression on Vert's face didn't look good. "That was a nightmare."

"It took hours," AJ explained. "When Lin hides something, it's an absolute pain to find."

"Hey, I can track any trail," Agura said.

"Even one that is a year old?" Mrs. Zang asked. Agura blinked. "What about months?"

"Well, I…"

Mrs. Zang sighed, "You will need Lin's help."

"No," Vert said. "I can't ask him to go back in there. We just got him back. Maybe, he can just tell us where to look."

From one of the doorways they heard Lin say, "But I need to."

"You were resting."

"Why Lin? You don't have to do this," Vert insisted.

Mrs. Zang interrupted, "Which bike do you need? The Knucklehead or the Kawasaki Off-Road?"

"You kept them?" Lin asked surprised.

His mother leveled him with a look, "You earned the money to buy them and restore the Harley… technically. They are your bikes."

"Whoa, hold up. You own a Knucklehead, a Harley Davidson Knucklehead?" Zoom asked.

Vert laughed, "It is a pre-1950 fully-restored Harley Davidson Knucklehead. And it looked like a hunk of junk when Lin first found it. Now, a beautiful sandy gold."

"How could you afford it?"

"It was headed for the junk yard," Lin said rather sharply and turned to his mother. "The Kawasaki, please."

"If someone can transport it here, I can upgrade it to suit your personality and skills, providing you with the greatest amount of offensive and defensive capabilities," Sage offered, smiling at Mrs. Zang. The woman nodded to the Sentient relieved.

* * *

Sherman placed Lin's motorcycle before Sage. "Interesting choice of color. Did you intent for it to match the surrounding salt flats?" Lin shrugged. "Camouflage, to be unseen while traveling and before striking. Lin, you are a quiet warrior whose precision is unparalleled. You are also an impressive kendo fighter, the skills you have honed while traveling in the battle zones." She began the process of upgrading his bike and creating his battle suit. "Please name your vehicle to complete the bond."

Lin carefully walked around his new bike, still the same color as before. Like the Chopper it had two pairs of wheels set side-by-side in the front and rear. The frame was lower to the ground and the front and rear forks extended further from the engine and frame than most bikes he was familiar with. He fingered the handle bar and pressed a button he felt there. The case covers surrounding the front forks popped open and a sword hilt was revealed on the right side, on the left side looked like the back end of a rifle. Pressing the button again caused the covers to close.

"This bike and your suit are capable of altering their colors to match their general surroundings as well as emitting a signal that will make you invisible to Sark and Sentient radar. It won't be true cloaking like my Mobias, but it should be quite difficult to detect you."

"The Guardian," he said softly.

"So, Lin, which key first?" Vert asked coming beside him and then stepping back at Lin's glance. Lin pointed to the blue one. "OK, so just how much stuff are we looking at finding there?"

Lin thought it over and answered, "I actually don't really remember. It was the first key I kept."

"All right, Lin, Zoom, Tezz, and Cortez brothers. We'll check out the zone. Agura, you're in charge in case a portal shows up."

Mrs. Zang held her son's helmet as he sat on the Guardian checking out its systems. "Please, come back." He nodded and took the helmet. "I will be thinking of a way you can safely come home and not reveal where you have been."

Lin nodded and said, "I made a promise… in that card. I will keep it." He started up the Guardian and followed the team out.

Once they were gone, Sage asked, "Mrs. Zang, why did you agree to allow your son to go back to the battle zones?"

"Because fighting and surviving in the zones is now what defines him. Taking that away completely and expecting him to adjust to a world and a life that he barely recognizes would not be the best idea. I am hoping by going back and forth, Lin will find a new definition, purpose, and heal."

* * *

Author's Note: The character of Lin was motivated by an article about trauma and how soldiers returning home from war are sometimes not treated because it is believed their trauma is not real. So this story is for anyone who has suffered from scars that are not physical. Trauma can affect anyone and the people who suffer from it should be helped. Some may not ask for help but inside they are probably screaming for the symptoms to stop. They should always know their friends and family are there for them even if they must stay at arm's length.


	2. Battle Zone – Blue Key

The team arrived in the battle zone and spread out a little. "Hey," Zoom said. "This looks like the Vandal home world." They were surrounded by thick jungle under a dark night sky.

"Great," Spinner said sounding so thrilled. "Who gets to hunt who this time?"

Sherman shrugged, "Maybe we won't run into any of them this time."

"All right, Lin. Which way to your stash?" Vert asked hoping to keep this trip short. Lin looked around carefully. He looked all around. "Lin, what's wrong?"

"It's different, over grown, perhaps," he replied.

"Wonderful, he's lost," Tezz snapped.

"Tezz, chill," Vert ordered. "Lin, remember what your mom said? You can figure this out."

Lin walked over to one of the tree trunks and examined the bark circling the trunk. He did this to about four other trees. "Here," he said pointing to a star carved into the tree's bark.

"What is that?" Sherman asked.

"Trail marker," he answered getting back on the Guardian. The team stared at him.

Tezz shook is head before stating, "Are you saying you left yourself a trail? And didn't tell us?"

He shrugged and said, "I forgot."

"Fair enough," Vert said. "I'm certain you had plenty on your mind."

"Oh sure, defend him just because you two are old buds," Spinner snapped and muttered to Sherman, "Do you get the feeling Vert's playing favorites?"

They drove to a small clearing where Lin stopped. He looked over a rock formation and nodded. "We're here."

"So where is it? Among the rocks?" Sherman asked.

"Only my bike."

Tezz took a look and said, "Sorry, but there is not a bike there. Only a license plate." He held it up.

Lin frowned and Vert said, "I know that was your baby."

"Wait, what do you call the Knucklehead?" Spinner demanded.

"College," Lin answered, "I hoped."

"Ah, an investment," Tezz said handing him the license plate. "Are they really worth so much?"

"Later." Vert asked, "Lin. Is there anything else?"

They could hear Spinner softly chanting, "Please say no. Please say no."

Lin nodded, "Buried."

"Buried?" Tezz repeated. "Why buried?"

"Cats don't dig," he said checking the tree trunks.

Vert jumped out of the Saber, "Are there more markers?" At Lin's nod, he said, "All right, Zoom help us out. Tezz, Cortez brothers, stay alert for any sign of Vandals."

"So, what kind of marks are we looking for?" Zoom asked starting to search. Lin held up three fingers then hooked them like claws. "Huh?"

Vert nodded, "We're looking for three claw marks." Lin nodded. "And you would prefer we kept it down, so no one heard us." Lin nodded again.

"So these claws marks… are they supposed to look like something a Vandal would do?" Zoom asked. Lin nodded. "There's a set in this tree." Lin came to see and his expression turned to relief. He managed a small smile to Zoom and walked to the opposite side of the tree. "Now, what?" Lin knelt near the roots and began digging with his gloved hands. "No wonder AJ warned us about how you hide things." He said coming to help.

Vert joined them with the survival knife. "Let's wrap this up."

* * *

Out of their sight, Krocomodo spied on them. "Krocomodo to Captain Kalus."

"Yes, Krocomodo. What is it?" The leader of the Vandals demanded.

"The sub-species are here with a battle key," he reported.

"Really," Kalus answered intrigued. "Can you tell what they doing here?"

Krocomodo could hear the Vandals being gathered. "There is a new one among them. He led them in a search for something. They seem to be digging it up."

"Ack, digging. How pathetic," Kalus scoffed. "Give me your location."

Krocomodo did so and added, "They are not aware they have been discovered."

Kalus growled, pleased by the news, "Then let us keep the element of surprise."

* * *

"Here I got something," Zoom said uncovering some cloth.

"Careful, we don't want to damage anything."

"Wait," Lin ordered shoving his hand under the bundle. He closed his eyes and felt around trying to remember why this action was important.

Vert waited and asked, "You booty trapped this didn't you?"

There was a click in the ground beneath the bundle. "Got it," Lin said. Vert lifted the bundle and saw Lin was holding a metal tube no longer than his hand, his thumb firmly pressing the top down.

As they stood, Tezz asked, "Lin, is there anything else you have forgotten to tell us?"

Lin frowned, "There are things I don't want to remember." Then the jungle got quiet. "Company," he said and raced for the Guardian, Zoom and Vert ran for their vehicles.

With a whirl of motors and the sound of the war horn, the Vandals attacked. Lin threw the booty trap at the Vandal, Sever. It exploded liberally spraying green slime on Sever's Water Slaughter vehicle. The shark-like Vandal stopped coughing and gagging. "What is this horrible stench?"

Vert smiled, "You had to love the Chemistry teacher and his stink bombs."

"You're joking right," Tezz said, "A teacher that makes stink bombs."

"His first class," Lin replied revving the Guardian as they all turned to engage the Vandals.

"Awesome!" Zoom shouted, "You'll have to show me."

With the first pass the Buster Tank tossed Grimian aside. Vert and Kalus ended up side-by-side hitting each other. Tezz engaged Krocomodo as Zoom headed for Hatch. Lin stopped beside Grimian's Prime Evil and took a closer look at the vehicle. "Lin, what are you doing?" Zoom yelled.

Lin hit the button to get his sword, glaring at Grimian. With his goggles, Vert checked that Vandal's vehicle to figure out what had caught Lin's attention. "Uh-oh," he said and turned to Kalus. "Seriously, you shouldn't have done that."

"I am the Vandal Lord. I do what I want," he snarled taking aim with his crossbow. Lin drew his sword and headed for Grimian. "The sword wielder is one of you?"

"Yup, and we're keeping him," Zoom said as Hatch tried to stab him. "Guys, why is Lin heading for Grimian?"

"Someone used Lin's bike to make Grimian's ride," Vert said pausing as Kalus started playing bumper cars. "He's not happy."

Tezz stated, "Isn't this normally the moment the leader reminds everyone of the mission."

"Good point, Tezz. Lin, stay focused. We got what we came for. Let's wrap this up," Vert ordered.

Lin stopped a few steps away from the Vandal Ape. Grimian knew the strange, silent sub-species was furious, but was even more disturbed when the human turned slowly away and headed back toward his vehicle. "Lin, watch out!" Zoom shouted as two Vandals on foot charged out of the jungle at the only human on foot.

Lin brought up his blade, sliding into a combat stance. He traded blows with the Vandals letting them drive him closer to the Guardian before knocking their weapons aside and escaping. The Battle Force 5 regrouped and headed for the Earth portal.

"After them," Kalus roared.

"I wonder," Vert said as they raced through the jungle.

"What? Did you forget something?" Sherman asked.

Spinner pleaded, "Please say no."

Vert smiled and asked, "Should we tell them how to get rid of Ode to Stink Bomb?"

Much of the team replied, "Nah," before laughing.

* * *

Once they were safely through the portal with the key in their hands, everyone breathed sigh of relief. Lin removed his helmet and rubbed his forehead like he had a headache. "Hey Lin, you ok?" Zoom asked pulling up beside him.

Lin shrugged, "I always get a headache after riding a storm shock."

"Really… I don't think any of us get headaches."

"How fortunate," he said dryly.

"Let's get back to the hub and see what buried treasures we have found," Vert said settling the bundle into a more comfortable position.

"Given what Lin has displayed," Tezz said, "It won't be of much value to anyone but him."

"Ignore him, Lin," Vert said.

Lin sighed, "Who knows?"

* * *

At the hub, Vert gave the bundle of mud stained cloth back to Lin. "Your stash, your reveal."

Lin untied the top knot, grabbed the bottom and allowed the bundle to roll upside down. The contents emptied on the floor and Lin stared confused by what he saw. Tezz blinked, "Well, I take back what I said, you have a good eye for tools."

"You recognize this stuff?" Agura asked.

"Yes, this is Sentient hand held equipment. I used some of it myself during my stay in the multi-verse," he explained sorting through it.

"These will helped a great deal," Sage agreed. "Well done, Lin."

"Lin, is something wrong?" AJ asked noticing Lin's confusion.

Lin began shaking his head and holding his temples stammering, "I can't re… this is… something else."

"Calm down," his mother told him. "Now, have a seat. Think it through."

"What could possibly be wrong now?" Tezz whispered.

Lin rubbed his forehead whispering, "Sark… the light… they and I… I don't want… I can't remember."

"Shush," she said holding him. To the others she said, "I was afraid of this symptom, repressed memories."

"What are repressed memories?" Stanford asked.

Sherman explained, "She means that Lin deliberately forced some of his own memories away from his conscious ability to recall them. It's kind of a defensive response to either painful memories that the mind cannot cope with." Mrs. Zang nodded in agreement trying to get Lin's mind grounded again.

Agura looked over the stash and then she smiled snapping her fingers, "I got it. Tezz which of these items holds little to no value?"

"What?" Sherman asked. The rest of the team was equally bewildered.

"Camouflage guys," Agura said, "Think about what you told us about how this stuff was hidden. The signs were in plain sight as well as the bike, but not this stash." She pointed to the tools, "These tools must still be camouflage for the real treasure Lin was hiding. Tezz, what here is something he would believe the Sarks and Vandals would discard?"

Tezz carefully looked everything over. Finally, he picked up what appeared to be a book, at least at one time. "This book wouldn't be anything to them." He untied a string holding the book closed. He tried to open it but the pages were stuck together. "Well, this is a ruined book." Lin watched them but could offer nothing.

"Smells like honey almost." Vert took it and pulled out his knife. He carefully slid the blade between pages. Then he cautiously pulled it open. The book had been hollowed out with a careful nest of rags placed inside. "I always did hate hide and seek with you."

He pulled away some of the rags. In the middle of the rag nest, glowing softly was a tiny dodecahedron much like Sage's hibernation form. "Whoa, Sage," Agura said. "You might want to see this."

"What is…?" Sage gasped.

"The light," Lin whispered.

Sage carefully lifted the dodecahedron out of its nest. "I… How did you find this? How did you know to protect it so well?" Lin shrugged but said nothing.

"What is it?"

"A baby, Spinner, of my people. Not born yet, but ready to be," Sage explained. "It will be kept safe, till I am ready to regenerate my people. Thank you so much."

"Why can't I remember it now?" Lin asked more to himself than anyone else.

His mother watched him a moment more. "I think this is enough for the time being."

"Agreed, we have completed two missions in one day. We've earned our rest," Vert said.

Lin left the control center to do just that. Lin's mother looked to Stanford and asked, "Mr. Stanford is your vehicle ready so that you may take me home?" Stanford jumped and slowly nodded. The team hid their smiles as they watched the cowed royal pain handed the lady into the Reverb. "Vert let me know if there is any change."

"You will be the first person we call," he promised.

* * *

Back on the Vandal home world

"No, stay back," Kalus ordered. Behind him were several of his warriors pointing spears at the unwelcome Vandal.

"But…"

Kalus roared and then coughed, as the wind changed, "I will not permit you to enter this camp."

"It wasn't my fault," Sever screamed from his vehicle.

"As long as you stink, there is a danger to our ability to detect possible threats to the camp," Hatch hissed.

Sever whined holding his nose, "but how do I get rid of this smell that sub-species cursed me with?"


	3. Battle Zone – Black Key

Author's note: I have not seen a lot of the episodes and none with Tezz fighting, so if I have his abilities completely wrong, forgive me and please enjoy anyway.

* * *

Early in the morning, the members of the Battle Force 5 were stirring, some more than others. "Saturday," Spinner sighed and then frowned turning over in his bed. "I fondly remember the days I could sleep in."

Inside the garage, Lin and Zoom were getting ready to spar. "Thanks for agreeing to spar with me. I haven't had a decent sparring partner since I left the Order of the Flying Fists."

"Why did you leave?" Lin asked stretching out.

Zoom jumped and ran a hand through his hair wanting to avoid this question. "Well, I… you see… it was confining, Lin. I wanted to see the world and being stuck at the dojo all the time was just…"

"Understandable," Lin said cutting off Zoom's discomfort and then squared off. Zoom did the same and they began trading blows. Starting slowly for precision and speeding up as they became comfortable with the other's style. Zoom was a strong Thai fighter of a true school. Lin's style may have been based in his House's style, but Zoom recognized moves from the Vandals and others from the school of stay alive.

"You're pretty good," Zoom said after they had been at a while.

"Survival and hunger are unforgiving teachers. I had little choice but to learn."

"I'm glad you're on our side," Zoom said noticing he was starting to get winded and Lin looked just as fresh as when they started. Lin was completely focused on sparring with a face devoid of expression. "How are you doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"That steadfast expression, it's chilling almost. And with the silence, in the battle zone that Vandal was terrified of you."

Lin caught Zoom's fist and froze. Zoom stopped allowing him to think, hoping he hadn't triggered some symptom of his friend's trauma. Lin shook his head, "I don't know what you're talking about. I don't remember." He let go of Zoom's fist as though he didn't remember catching it. He walked away rubbing his forehead again.

"He's got to get better," Zoom whispered and followed him into the hub. "Good match, let's get some breakfast."

* * *

"All right Battle Force 5," Vert said as they gathered. "Time to gear up for Lin's second key."

Sage was quite excited working on her interface. With the recovery of the unborn Sentient, she was filled with new hope. "Lin, which key do you wish to use next?" The keys hung before him, as the young man reviewed them.

"Sage, you do know that it is a good possibility last night's find was his biggest score?" Agura pointed out.

"Yes, Agura. I am well aware of that, but Lin appears to understand what may be critical to Sentient," she explained.

AJ raised his hand, "I want to go this time."

"We are not in school, AJ," Vert laughed.

Lin barely listened to the team as they discussed who would be going to the battle zone with him. He reached out and picked up the black key with a yellow star burst on it. In his hand, it made him think of thunderstorms, but little else.

"Is that the key for this mission?" Sage asked.

Lin handed it to her, "I guess."

"Let me see if I can find some information on this key's battle zone."

Vert nodded and said, "Agura, you'll be in charge. Zoom, Agura will need your skills."

"What, but I always go?" Zoom exclaimed.

Agura growled, "Zoom, if the Red Sentients try anything, I'll need a scout too. Your skills and Lin skills are similar enough to give us two solid teams, finally."

"Exactly my thought," Vert agreed. "And Lin has to go on this mission."

"Oh… all right," Zoom said finally understanding.

"I have some information on the battle zone," Sage said. "It is a dangerous zone in terms of weather."

"Weather?"

"Yes, Tezz. There is a violent lightning storm that never ends over the entire battle zone. Covering the land at key points are metal structures that act as lightning rods to protect travelers over the zone's flat lands. If you stay lower than the tops of the structures the lightning should not be attracted to you or your vehicles."

"Whoa, that sounds intense," AJ said and shouted. "I can't wait."

"If it's that dangerous, why did you hide something there?" Sherman asked Lin.

"I don't know," he said his eyes shut as he tried to remember but it hurt so much. "I just see lightning."

"All right, AJ, Stanford, and Tezz gear up. Cortez brothers, you're with Agura and Zoom."

"Sounds good. Good treasure hunting," Spinner said.

"We'll be fine," Vert said and pulled Agura aside before whispering, "I know you want to go hunting. I just need to go with Lin this time to be confident with him. If he stays grounded, you're leading his next key's mission. I'll be staying at the hub."

Agura was surprised, though she had led missions before this was the first time Vert wouldn't be there. She nodded, "I won't let anything happen to him. I won't let the team down."

"I know," Vert said getting in the Saber. He and his team drove out of the hub.

* * *

The battle zone was dark with a drizzle across dark land that was shaped like their salt flats. The team arrived and instantly cringed as thunder roared through the air and lightning leaped across the sky. Lin winced as he looked about.

"This looks pleasant," Stanford snapped. "Why choose such a place to come back to?"

Lin eyes went wide and he activated his gear's stealth mode hissing, "Shush, be silent." His suit and bike's covers darkened and blended the dirt beneath his wheels.

The team went quiet for a few seconds and AJ said, "What's wrong?"

"Quiet!" Lin hissed manually rolling his bike forward watching the terrain closely.

"Lin," Vert whispered, "What's out there?"

Over their coms they heard his whisper, "You don't want to know. It's hearing is very good. I wish I never saw it in action… The stuff is not far, but it is a tricky shot…"

"Tezz or Stanford can handle it," Vert whispered.

"Tezz, then," Lin said. "Come with me. I want to leave ASAP." He rode away and Tezz had no choice but to follow.

"Ok, was it just me or is Lin really scared of this place?" AJ asked.

"Why did he ask for Tezz instead of me? I've been at this longer," Stanford said shutting off his stereo.

"Your weapons are sound based, Stanford. That's what Lin probably decided with," Vert explained. "Now, quiet and cover the portal. Unless Lin or Tezz call us we maintain radio silence."

Tezz followed the nervous Lin carefully. Instead of speaking, Lin used hand signals to tell Tezz to stop as he checked a little ahead. The way Lin checked in all available directions before motioning Tezz to follow was nerve racking. Particularly, when he noticed Lin's hand was shaking with each signal. Whatever was out there must be truly awful.

Finally, under the safety of one of the structures Lin motioned for Tezz to come up beside him. He pointed up to a metal compartment in the neighboring structure, in a soft voice, "I threw it in there… it was chasing me… I didn't have a choice."

"What was chasing you?" Tezz asked. The team listened, eager to know what they might be up against.

"…Have you ever seen Monty Python and the Holy Grail?"

"Yes, quite amusing," he said and they heard chuckles from the rest of the team.

"Remember the rabbit?" Lin whispered, "It is that kind of wrong."

"He's freaking out over a bunny," AJ whispered. They looked at each other, not sure what to think.

"It wasn't a bunny… I remember wrapping the chips in tire rubber."

"Chips? Sentient or upgrade?" Tezz asked.

"I don't know. Can you get them quickly?" Lin asked searching the landscape.

"Yes, my electromagnetism will make this easier," Tezz said confidently. He got out of the Splitwire and used his gauntlet to increase the structure's ability to attract lightning to give him a decent chance to get up the other structure and use the magnetic grappler to snare Lin's prize without the storm getting in his way.

Lin watched the terrain and activated his weapons system. He pulled out the rifle's back end and Tezz saw that both sides of the bike had components to build a long-range weapon to meet Lin's needs along with the sword. Quickly, Lin selected parts for something that looked like an assault rifle. The ammunition was marked in Sentient for paralysis.

Tezz ignored the lightning strikes the best he could, calculating the best path to the compartment. He nodded once to Lin as the young man settled the rifle against his shoulder. He pressed the pedal to the floor and the Splitwire flew between structures and up the side.

"Hurry," Lin said focusing on one point in the distance.

"Almost there," Tezz snapped. "I just got started."

"Quiet, it doesn't hear us yet," Lin hissed.

"It's there?" Vert asked worried.

"Hunting."

Tezz reached the compartment and activated his grappler hoping to grab something. His sensors registered something the size of a battle key. "I think I got it," he said turning the Splitwire to the ground

"And it saw us. Run," Lin snapped and began firing at a small, tan creature sprinting towards them.

At this distance it was slightly like a rabbit but Tezz saw a predatory look to its movement. The chips were safe against his vehicle and he was nearly to the ground. "Grab my gauntlet and let's go," he shouted.

Lin fired twice more and ripped the gauntlet loose wires and all. "It's so fast," snarled Lin. His tires spun a moment allowing Tezz to get ahead of him. "Vert, we're on our way with company."

"We're ready," Vert promised, the Saber flipped out its blades. The Reverb's guns came out and the Gearslammer's drill spun into position.

"We're not staying to fight, are we?" Lin said sounding a little horrified. He turned slightly to fire the rifle again.

Vert thought a second and said, "Not anymore." The team moved away from the portal only enough to get some revving speed. They watched Tezz then Lin turn the corner.

Behind them and gaining was a fluffy little creature. "Kind of cute," AJ laughed and stopped as lightning struck the creature and it didn't slow down. The little animal bared its teeth that were some place between a cat's and a rattlesnake's.

"Tell that to the Vandal who got his throat rip out by it," Lin shouted. "Run for it!"

It was the first time Lin had spoken above a whisper alerting them all to the seriousness of the situation. Their tires squealed in the mud and they headed for the portal. The creature leaped and landed on the Splitwire. Tezz shouted as it tried to claw its way through his windshield. The body looked like a large rabbit but no rabbit ever had claws, fangs, and eyes like that thing. With a shot from his rifle, Lin shoved the creature off before they reached the portal.

In a flash a light, the vehicles landed safely in the salt flats. Vert jumped out of the Saber and reached out for the key. It safely closed with no sign of the furry terror. Lin quickly checked to make sure of that before lowering the rifle and knocking off his helmet to wipe the sweat from his face.

"How could you forget about a thing like that?" Tezz demanded jumping out of the Splitwire to get the chips. The bundle was wrapped in what was tire rubber, but the multiple lightning strikes had melted it closed.

"I don't know," Lin insisted, "I couldn't remember till I was there." He holstered the rifle. Then he massaged his aching skull.

"We will have to let Sage know to update her records about that zone," Vert said calmly. "How are the chips?"

Tezz shook his head, "I can't tell. I will need some equipment to remove the rubber to have any chance at recovering the chips in working order."

"All right, let's…"

"Vert!" Agura shouted over the com. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, it wasn't easy…"

"Good, Sage has a reading on Kytus and we got to go," she ordered.

"Right, Stanford with me," Vert said passing the key to Tezz. "Send us your coordinates, we're on our way."

The team drove together till they saw the other half of the team's dust cloud. Vert and Stanford broke off as AJ, Tezz, and Lin continued to the hub.

"Agura, what's happening?" Vert asked as he and Stanford joined the team.

Agura opened the portal and said, "He's attacking what's left of the rouge Sarks."

"Zemerik, we can't let them get control of him again," he said.

"Exactly," she answered and the team entered the portal.

* * *

Back at the hub, Sage waited for the three. When Lin stopped his bike, he began to take the rifle apart and put the pieces away. Tezz lifted the rubber-covered bundle for Sage to see. AJ jumped out of the Gearslammer and said, "That battle zone wasn't as fun as I thought would be."

"Fun?" Sage said always perplexed by AJ's use of such terms.

"There was this rabbit thing that Lin was terrified of," he explained.

"Which is perfectly understandable," Tezz snapped. "And it wasn't a rabbit."

"I don't understand. What do you mean by rabbit?" Sage said.

Tezz went to some equipment the scan for the condition of the chips. "Ask Lin."

"I don't know what it was. I never did," he said.

AJ shrugged, "It's fine. No one got hurt." Both Lin and Tezz glared at him for a moment.

"I need some air," Lin said leaving.

"Just remember not to be seen," reminded Sage and then turned to Tezz and AJ. "So what did you find there?"

"Sentient chips perhaps… if we can salvage them," Tezz said showing her the density scan of the bundle. There in the rubber were two chips as Lin stated.

Sage nodded, "This will be tricky."

"Is it ever easy with him?" Tezz muttered.

* * *

Lin leaned against the open door of the garage trying to think of nothing. His skull had finally stopped pounding and no one was hovering around him not that he minded that too much. The smell of the garage and surrounding salt flats was calming. Nothing was hunting or being hunted, which was a serious relief. To his annoyance his rebellious mind brought forth images of the past. He still had yet to see his father or brother, but he was certain he would handle them with his mother's help. It was the memory of Angela that worried him the most. What had she been up to since he had been taken into the multi-verse? Did she believe he had left her intentionally? Had she moved on and met someone else? Or worse, did she want to pick up where they left off and pretend these past two years never happened? He didn't need anyone to tell him that he had changed. Those changes were too much and too deep for him to go back to who he used to be.

Lin looked up to the sound of a car, thinking it might be the team, but it was a police car. It was heading straight for the garage and there wasn't going to be enough time for him to get to the elevator. Lin darted inside and selected the first decent hiding place against the sheriff he remembered.

Moments later, Sheriff Johnson entered the garage a gun in one hand and swinging his flash light about in the other. "I know I saw you. If you're one of Vert's friends come out. Darn kids," he snapped. "If they left their doors open they should get robbed. That would teach them." Lin remained silent and still, reflecting that the sheriff hadn't changed a bit in two years. "Come out! This is Sheriff Johnson of Handler's Corners." Lin rolled his eyes, hoping that AJ or Tezz wouldn't accidentally come up. Lin listened as the sheriff searched the garage. Without a com Lin couldn't call for help.

Finally, Lin heard the sound of several vehicles. Sheriff Johnson stepped out of sight. The team pulled in and Vert switched on the lights. "Who left the doors open?" Vert demanded.

Agura grabbed the battle key off the Tangler and tossed it to Zoom before checking for tracks. Lin leaned into her field of vision, signaled for silence, and pointed to where the Sheriff was hiding. She nodded and carefully stalked toward the intruder.

"Spinner, you did close the doors, right?" Sherman asked.

"Of course I did little brother."

"Shush," Agura ordered and came up on the Sheriff position. "Got…" Agura jumped back with Sheriff Johnson coming into view pointing a gun at her a moment before holstering it. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw your doors opened and some one standing there. I thought it might be a prowler, but I can't find them now," Sheriff explained and then pointed at Vert. "It's not wise to leave your doors open, hot shot."

"I know, thank you for checking, sheriff," Vert said politely as Agura carefully indicating Lin was hiding. "We'll take extra care from now on."

"See that you do," he snapped and left.

They waited, listened for the police car to start and drive away. They breathed a sigh of relief and Lin came out of hiding. "Still a fuse bucket," Lin said.

"He's actually gotten worse, believe it or not," Vert said.

"What happened?" Zoom asked.

Lin shrugged, "I wanted some air. Your mission?"

Vert shrugged back, "We drove the Red Sentients back and the Sarks retain their free will another day."

"Battle Force 5," Sage called over their communicators.

"Yes, Sage."

"Please bring your vehicles to the hub. We have managed to free one of the chips successfully. It possesses upgrades for your vehicles."

"Sweet," Zoom said.

"The other chip?" Lin asked.

Sage replied, "I'm afraid we couldn't save it. The upgrade chip is a fine treasure. Also, Lin, your mother is calling Vert's phone. I believe she may wish to speak with you."

"We're on our way," Vert said.

* * *

Author's note: As far as Monty Python movies are concerned, normally I don't like stupid comedy but the scene with the rabbit and the holy hand grenade was my favorite in the entire movie. How it worked its way into this chapter, it actually just happened.


	4. Battle Zone  Red Key

In a dark room crickets chipped, wind whispered, and sheets rustled. Lin was asleep, but he tossed and turned. His teeth clamped shut against making any noise. Something haunted his dreams. He could hear himself gasping through those clutch teeth as he tried to escape. He saw a large, white, metal vehicle and then a red battle key. He sat up with a jolt fully awake now and covered in sweat. He took several deep breaths and stretched his aching jaw. He listened to the manufactured nighttime noise trying to remember where he had been and where he really was. 'I'm on Earth,' he thought to himself. 'Nothing can hunt me here.'

He got to his feet and went to wash up. 'A bathroom and clean water, what a luxury,' he thought running his hand over the smooth, cold tile. The others had no idea how much he reveled in his first real shower in nearly two years. He was in the hub. He was no longer running from one safe place to another. He could take his time. He told himself he was safe, but dreams can be so real.

Suited up he walked to the control center where his remaining three keys were. Sage was there but she didn't hear him. He past her not wanting to talk and went to where the keys floated in midair somehow. There it was, the red key from his dream. He reached out for it. Then Lin heard something behind him. He grabbed a nearby tool turning and hurling it at the first person he saw. The lone person ducked and shouted. Lin knew he had to deal with this enemy and get out of there before their possible backup arrived. Lin lunged and caught the person around the waist. Bringing them to the floor, he rose to strike but the person went completely limp. Lin stopped and looked at the person. He wondered if perhaps he knew them. The person didn't move, they only stared up at him. He shook his head and looked again at the person beneath him. He quickly scrambled away on hands and knees. "Sage," he breathed shocked. He was freaking out as he backed into a console. He had tried to hurt her after everything she had helped him with.

She sat up slowly. "Easy, Lin. Your mother and I had a long talk about trauma. I think you're having a panic attack. You need to continue breathing. You must find your center and become calm." She carefully came closer.

"I'm sorry. I…" Lin whispered. "I didn't even see you."

"Understood. Your mother informed me of this potential reaction."

"Sage, what happened? I thought someone shouted," Vert said rushing in. He saw Lin sitting nearby pale and shaken.

"I startled him. He's so quiet," Sage explained and Vert headed toward Lin. "Slowly, Vert."

Vert nodded and carefully approached, "Lin, buddy, how are you feeling?"

"I didn't… the red battle key…" he said dragging himself to his feet. His mind was still reeling, but his body started moving in the correct direction.

"Take it easy, it can wait," Vert insisted.

"Actually Vert, I have just detected a rift created by Krytus to the battle zone that key opens. I was about to alert everyone."

"Krytus will be there," Vert said, "but Agura…"

Sage activated the alarm. The team rushed to the control center quickly, some more awake than others. "Does no one understand the meaning of beauty sleep?" Stanford snapped working on his fawhawk.

"Yes, but there's no beauties here," Spinner joked. "Get it."

Tezz rolled his eyes and stated, "I've been working on my vehicle's damages from the last battle zone. The Splitwire's windshield will have to be replaced."

"The mission's to stop whatever Krytus is up to and grab Lin's next stash in the same battle zone." Vert explained. He looked at the key and then at Lin. "Lin, how did you know about this key and Krytus?"

"Krytus? What's going on?" Sherman asked.

The team stared at Lin's back as he froze. "I didn't. I… It's just…never mind."

"Yes, what is it?" Zoom prompted.

"It's crazy," he whispered leaning against his bike. He thought he heard someone mutter about his sanity. He mentally agreed with the rude remark. "I swear I was asleep and I saw this big white and metal… thing and then the key." He felt so embarrassed to have to admit he was acting on a bizarre dream.

The team started talking at once, but Spinner was surprisingly a little thoughtful. Then he lit up and said, "Oh… oh, oh… I got it. I know what the thing is." Lin turned and Spinner moved to grab his arm before stopping and offering his hand. "Come with me."

Lin nodded but couldn't make himself take Spinner's hand. The smaller Cortez shrugged it off and led him at a run to a different part of the underground garage. The team followed doubtful of Spinner's hunch. Spinner stopped and presented to Lin, "Here is a big white and metal thing."

"It's… here," Lin said totally confused looking at a vehicle that was somehow foreign and familiar at the same time.

"The Mobias Command Center," Sage said. "Are you sure?"

Lin slowly nodded and he heard his voice but he didn't have any idea why he was saying it, "…We need to go get it." He headed for the Guardian.

"Right, Agura this is your mission. Who do you need?" Vert said.

Agura paused only a moment, "For Krytus and a Mobi, I need the Cortez brothers, Stanford, and… you, Vert."

"What?" AJ said, "but I thought…"

"All right, let's go," Vert said nodding. Her decision was exactly what he would have chosen.

As the team got ready, Agura stated her plan, "Lin find the Mobi. Cortez brothers find the safest route through Krytus' team to the Mobi and back. Vert, Stanford, and I will maintain the guard."

Sage watched Lin's confusion with confusion of her own. "Something is familiar about how he is acting."

"What do you mean?" Tezz asked.

"It is hard to explain, like a stored memory," she tried to explain. "I will research this while they are on this mission."

* * *

The portal opened in to the battle zone. As the team landed, Spinner asked, "Are we in a factory?"

"An abandoned one, perhaps," his brother wondered. Everyone looked around at the motionless metal arms and conveyor belts that stretched down several hallways and levels.

"Any sign of Krytus?" Vert asked.

"Nothing on the scanner yet," Sherman explained.

"Lin, where is the Mobias?" Agura asked pulling up beside him.

Lin stopped rubbing his forehead and looked down some hallways. He pointed down one hallway and warned, "Past the security system."

"What kind of security?" Stanford asked nervously.

Lin thought about how describe it and explained, "Little metal-eating robots."

"How little?" Spinner asked as his brother asked, "How many?"

Lin held out his fist, "I think this size. I saw the Mobias, then a cloud of robots and ran."

"So the Mobi isn't cloaked?" Vert inquired. Lin nodded.

"What are the odds its still there?" Stanford complained.

"Krytus is here for a reason," Agura reminded them.

"True, stay sharp," Vert said. "Agura, this hunts yours."

"Right," she said, "Lin, is there access to the upper levels from here?" He nodded. "Good, take Stanford and find positions to give us cover."

Stanford drawled, "Never fear, Stanford Isaac Rhodes will protect you."

"Stanford… Lin's leaving you."

Stanford turned to see Lin heading for one of the hallways. "Hey, wait for me," he snapped going after him. Lin barely turned his head.

"Let's go boys," Agura said leading the way down the main hall.

Sherman studied his monitor, "I've got some strange readings."

"What do you mean?"

"It's fuzzy. I'm not getting clear readings. This battle zone's structure is interfering with my scanners."

"Can you track the Red Sentients or locate the Mobi?" Vert asked.

"Maybe, but I'm not sure."

* * *

Stanford and Lin drove through the halls at a steady incline. "Whoa," Stanford snapped stopping the Reverb. In front of his tires was a snare from Kyburi, the Red Hunter. Lin pointed out another one. "They are definitely about."

"This way. We need to get into position," Lin said turning down a different hallway.

"How much further?" he demanded. The hallway opened up into a room shaped like a dome. "Oh." He activated his sonar guns driving up to the level's edge. "What is that black smoke down there?" he asked seeing a strange mist circling the ground level.

Lin chose another position nearby and prepared a more sniper-like rifle. "That's not smoke," he said dryly.

Stanford looked again and saw the robots, tiny legs that supported a head that was mostly the mouth of fangs. Beneath the robots he could make out the Mobi. "Glad I'm not going near those things. Better let the others know. Any sign, well new signs of the Red Sentients?"

"No, but it's always too quiet here," he said hiding his nerves.

"Please stay calm this time," Stanford pleaded as he contacted the rest of the team. "Here's an idea, why don't you activate your stealth system?"

* * *

On a higher level, Kyburi eased her Venikus forward just enough to see the two vehicles. She chuckled cruelly, "Kyrosys hold your position."

"Why?" he snapped, "I have a clear shot."

"Battle Force Five is here and they brought the sword wielder this time."

"Excellent," Krytus said. "Stay hidden. Let the humans neutralize the Scrapbits."

"And then all the prey will be ours for the claiming," Kyburi finished and carefully reversed back into the shadows.

* * *

"Got it Stanford, keep your eyes peeled for any of Krytus' goons," Agura ordered. The three vehicles eased to the corner before the dome room.

"Whoa," Vert said softly seeing the little robots. "They're not much more than teeth."

"Well, Lin did say he ran after seeing them," Sherman mentioned.

"Can we?" Spinner asked.

"No, Spinner. You see the Mobi," Agura snapped. "Sherman any ideas?"

"They look like a swarm. Lin said they eat metal. If we attack even one, the rest tear our rides to pieces."

"We have to be smart about this," Vert said. "How did the Mobi get in the middle of those robots?"

"And uneaten. There has to be a way to neutralize them," Sherman said studying the interior of the dome. "I think, that button on the floor is the off switch."

"How do we reach it without getting eaten?" Spinner demanded leaning forward.

"Lin?"

"Yes, Agura."

"Among your range weapon pieces, is there a harpoon or something like it?"

Lin opened his bike's compartments and checked, "Yes, you're right, but only one shot." He began changing out components.

"Take your time to hit that button. Stanford cover him. Cortez brothers find the Red Sentients. Vert, you get the Mobi. Then all of us cover Vert."

"Where are they?" Sherman said. "This zone's not that big." He manipulated his scanners over and over. "This doesn't make sense. We know they're here and yet something is blocking my system."

"Then there's only one explanation," Vert said. "A trap."

"Trap," Spinner stammered, "Can we run now?"

"If we do, they get the Mobi," Agura said.

Lin rolled up to the edge and settled the rifle to his shoulder lining up his shot. Something didn't feel right but he couldn't get himself to mention it. Instead the words he said were, "I'm ready to secure the Mobias."

"Do we or don't," Vert wondered aloud.

"I don't like this, but we don't have a better choice. Is everyone ready?" Agura asked. With each of the team's affirmative response, Agura said, "Lin, whenever you're ready?"

Lin carefully lined up the harpoon to the button. The robots flew lazily over the button as well as around the Mobi. He waited for a clear shot and pulled the trigger. As the bolt flew, Lin began to holster the rifle, feeling more comfortable with his sword.

"Lin, look out!" Stanford shouted.

He didn't even get his head up before a snare slammed into the Guardian's side pinning his leg and knocked the rifle away. Even as he shouted he heard Kyburi laughing while the other Sentients attacked. The harpoon struck the button and the robots froze in midair before dropping to the floor. Krytus tried to seize the Mobi but Vert smashed into him unable to safely secure the Mobi himself. The Cortez brothers and Agura were attacked two Sentients as Kytren, the Scout, rode down on Stanford.

Kyburi reeled in her snare dragging Lin to the floor's edge. Lin grabbed his sword and attempted to pry the snare off. "Now, to claim the prey," she purred as the Guardian slipped over the edge hanging by her cable alone. One of the snare's arms came loose and Lin slid his leg free. He jumped free of the bike to Kyburi's rage and use the dome's support beams to make a controlled drop to the ground floor. Once there, Lin saw how everyone was tied up with the enemy and then the harpoon. "Everyone get out of the dome," he ordered and ran for it.

"Why?" Spinner asked.

"Uh-oh," Sherman said. "He's reactivating the security!" He floored the Buster out of there as Lin seized the bolt freeing the security button. Vert and Agura retreated to the hallways and the robots stirred.

"Retreat!" Krytus screamed.

Unfortunately, for them, Kyrosys and Kytren weren't fast enough and the robots hissed their mouths wide with row after row of teeth. They flew through the air slicing through the vehicles like they were made of paper. The Sentients themselves transformed into red energy and flew away.

"Whoa, everyone stay away from those things," Vert said. "Lin, how are you doing? … Lin? Lin, come in!"

"Lin's a little busy, Vert," Stanford said from his vantage point. His guns were trained on Kyburi who now had the Guardian but both drivers were also watching a very still Lin being examined by the robots. They were hovering just inches from him, staring at him with their unblinking, blue eyes. Lin was rock still and wide-eyed. 'I am not metal. I am flesh. They won't eat me.' One of the robots darted in and yanked the harpoon bolt away and another his sword. Lin gulped but stayed still. The robots devoured the metal with shocking speed. He could see edges of both the BF5 vehicles and the Red Sentients down the hallways in his line of sight. Finally, the robots turned away from him and resumed flying in a circle. Lin collapsed to the ground taking huge breaths of relief.

"You ok, mate?" Stanford asked.

"I hate this zone," Lin whispered. "And I have no weapons."

Agura looked into the dome as the Buster kept an eye on Krylox across the doorway. Vert and Krytus were in a similar position on the other side of the dome. "Looks like we're at a stalemate, boys," Agura said. "Any ideas?"

"I do." Vert nodded slowly, "Lin, can you get the Mobi online?"

Lin stood up slowly but the robots ignored him. "I think so, but the robots?"

"Getting to that. Stanford, can you knocked the Guardian away from Kyburi?"

"Sure, but that's a long drop. The Guardian won't handle it."

"That's ok. Make sure once you do to lead Kyburi on a merry little hunt in our direction, got it?"

"Well yes, but I don't understand."

"Don't worry, I got Krytus. Cortez brothers knock out Krylox. Agura grab the Guardian, board the Mobi, and drive it out while Lin keeps the security off. Lin board the Mobi once it's clear."

Agura smiled, "I got you. We use the security instead of fight it."

"Bingo. Lin the Mobi's password is 1, 3, 5, 7, 11. Got it?"

Lin waved and boarded the Mobi.

* * *

"What are they up to?" Krytus snarled. "That human can't move the Mobi while the Scrapbits are active."

"I have the sword wielder's vehicle, sir," Kyburi said. "And he is unarmed."

"We are outnumbered, my lord," Krylox said carefully hoping not to get yelled at.

Krytus roared, "I will have one of them at all costs."

* * *

The Mobi's engine purred to life. Everyone waited for someone to make the next move. The BF5 watched the Mobi's door for Lin. "Get ready guys, Lin's getting into position," Agura said.

"Where, I don't see him?" Spinner said checking the area.

"Watch the floor real close. He's gotten really good with the stealth system in his shock suit," she said. With his helmet on Lin was hugging the ground on the tips of his fingers and the balls of his feet. Moving slow like a tiger stalking prey he blended into the floor very well. With the Sentients looking for him to walk out as he had walked in, they had completely missed him.

"I said it once and I'll say it again. Lin is the master of hide and go seek," Vert said revving his engine. "Everyone ready?"

* * *

Krytus glared at the BF5 vehicles and said, "They're up to something… Kyburi, when they make their move forget about the Mobi and the bike. The sword wielder is your only prey. Capture him and take him to our stronghold. Kylox and I will cover you. His knowledge of the multi-verse will be mine."

"As you wish," she said carefully positioning her vehicle at the very edge. Her scanners didn't pick him up, but the hunter knew he had to strike the button again.

* * *

"Whenever you're ready, Lin. Go for it!"

Again they watched as the Scrapbits stopped and fell to the ground. Lin stood with one foot holding the button down. Stanford took his shot snapping the cable thinking Kyburi would attack him, but she went over the edge and skidded down the support beams. The Red Sentients attacked as Agura rode in snatching the Guardian with her own snare as it landed on the floor. She headed into the Mobi not seeing Kyburi. Lin saw her but was stuck without a weapon or a way to hold the button off.

Stanford made a quick decision and opened fire on Krytus yelling, "Vert! Kyburi's after Lin."

Kyburi leaped the rest of the way down toward Lin. Lin lunged away trying to evade her. One of her front claws pressed the button down and the other knocked Lin against the floor preventing his escape. His helmet was knocked off, Lin went limp and everyone was afraid he was not just unconscious but seriously hurt.

"Let him go," Vert ordered activating the Saber's weapons.

"Friend of yours," she laughed and lifted the claw off the button. The Scrapbits stirred and the Saber retreated a little. She put the claw back over the button. "Looks like you have a problem."

The Mobi's weapons activated and they all heard Agura's voice, "So do you, Kyburi."

Kyburi lifted the claw holding Lin and turned her vehicle to put him between her and the Mobi's missiles. "What are you going to do now, human?" The claw wrapped Lin dangerous only leaving one arm free.

Battle Force 5 froze looking between each other and the Red Sentient. Agura glared at Kyburi, thinking and rejecting idea after idea. Then a mostly limp Lin pointed at the button. It took Agura only a moment to notice that the Kyburi's claw wasn't on it anymore. The button was jammed off. Then Lin raised his head and glared at Kyburi. The Red hunter gaped at his now glowing blue eyes. Lin raised his fist and slammed it on the claw that held him. The claw open and he dropped to the floor.

Agura grinned, "Bye-bye." She fired a couple missiles.

Kyburi screamed and vanished in red energy. Krytus snarled and headed for Lin. When he looked over everyone saw his eyes. The BF5 stopped to stare. "I knew it!" Krytus shouted headed for him.

Lin grabbed his helmet and hit the button dislodging it. "Too late," he whispered. The team noticed his voice sounded different as the Saber and Buster sped to safety. The robots woke and attacked the remaining Red Sentients. Once they were gone, Lin deactivated the security once again and motioned for Agura to drive Mobi out of the dome. Once everyone was clear, Lin walked out his eyes still glowing. He headed for the Mobi while the others parked their vehicles inside.

"Lin, you ok?" Vert asked at the Mobi's ramp. Lin said nothing. He just walked passed his friend. He jumped onto the upper level and typed on the computer.

Spinner rushed up to see he was typing in Sentient. "Hey, how do you know how to do this?"

At that moment Lin swayed, blinking a couple times and the glowing blue eyes faded away. Then he collapsed on the floor. "Lin?" Spinner said shaking him. "Agura! Double-time it to Earth!"

"What happened?" Agura snapped flooring the accelerator.

"Lin, wake up?" Vert demanded reaching them.

"Wait! We should let Sage see him first," Sherman said. "We need to be careful before moving him."

* * *

The team watched as Sage monitored Lin's physical readings. The young man was dazed as he lay on the infirmary bed.

"Sage, what's wrong with him?" Zoom asked.

"He has a mild head injury," Sage explained. "What he needs is rest?"

"But what about his eyes? Why were they glowing?" Agura asked.

"What do you mean glowing?" she asked.

"One moment he was out, the next he had eyes just like yours," Stanford said.

"And then he just hit Kyburi's claw and it let him go. It just opened up," Agura explained.

"Like mine?" she said startled. She looked into his eyes, but they were dark and confused. "Could it be?"

"What? What's wrong with me?"

Sage settled her hands on either side of his face. She focused on his eyes as though reaching for something. After several minutes she nodded. "I now understand what has happened to you," Sage said.

Vert waited a moment and asked, "Well, what is it?"

"He has come into contact with a Guardian Sentient, who was probably near a full systems shutdown. He absorbed the remaining Sentient conscious into his mind. Many of his memories have been locked for security purposes. It is not only repressed memories, as Mrs. Zang believed. At least, not completely."

"Security? Against what?" Stanford demanded.

"Hey, come to think of it, he did name his bike the Guardian," Spinner pointed out. "Might be a connection."

Sage only nodded to Spinner's comment but answered Stanford's question, "Anyone who would want to harm Blue Sentient or the multi-verse. He is permitted to remember the existence of battle zones and the multi-verse while on an actual world, but any information or memories pertaining to a battle zone will only unlock while in the particular battle zone. Going through portals are like keys to his mind."

"That explains his confusion when he enters a battle zone," Tezz added.

"And the headaches after with the memory loss," Zoom said excitedly.

"Why did this happen to me?" Lin asked pulling away from her.

"I am not certain, but it does explain why Krytus is so determined to capture you." The team waited for her to explain it. "You now hold the knowledge of all the Guardians that ever lived. So much knowledge and memory is too much for any one mind at one time; therefore the information is available only when needed. But from now on he has the ability to locate Blue Sentient technology and my people."

"Wait a second," AJ said, "He's like a living Sentient tracking device."

"Correct, simply speaking. Someplace in Lin's mind are all the hidden locations my people used before and since the war started. If Krytus captured Lin and took him through the correct series of portals like a security code there is no telling what Lin would reveal. Not being a Sentient, he probably wouldn't be able stop himself."

"That's not going to happen," Vert snapped. "We can't take the chance. Lin's not going through any more portals."

"But why? The man's good," Spinner pointed out. Vert glared at him. Spinner cringed and back-tracked, "But on the other hand, Lin can use amnesia as his excuse for being gone so long. His memories have been messed with."

"Great idea Spinner," Agura said sarcastically, "but how do you explain his hair trigger?"

"Oh right."

"Actually, it might work," Sherman said, "Losing two years, can be frightening and mess with his psyche. We can ask Mrs. Zang to confirm that."

"Sage, how did he, she, it take over like that?" Lin asked. "Will it happen again? My dreams?"

"I don't know. The Guardians were a very closed unit among my people," she explained. "Their ways were foreign to most, but as they were the protectors of my people, they became the primary targets at the beginning of the war." She saw her words weren't helping. "I will help you figure this out, Lin I promise. Just rest for now."


	5. Handler's Corners  Reunion

Sheriff Johnson watched the salt flats through his police issued sunglasses. The air was hazy but the long-time sheriff was use to it. No lawbreakers would escape him. Then down the road a shape began to form and the sound of an engine tore through the silence. Sheriff Johnson smiled, that person had to be speeding. He revved his engine getting ready. The vehicle had to be going too fast to come to a full stop at the sign.

To his shock, a motorcycle skidded sideways drifting to a full stop behind the line and then the engine revved as the bike straightened out and the brake was released. The bike sped down the road again. It had all happened in a matter of seconds, the biker had even looked over to the sheriff's car almost flaunting his skill. The sheriff stared, there had only been one biker in his career that could pull off that move. A completely legal one he hadn't seen in about two years. "It can't be."

* * *

Back at the hub, Vert paced nervously.

"Vert, calm down," Stanford insisted.

"Calm down! Lin is out there alone in Handler's Corners. What if he has another panic attack? What if he slips and talks about the multi-verse? We're not there to cover for him."

"We had to do this," Tezz said. "He cannot hide in the hub forever. And if we were out there, one of us could be the one who slips."

"Tezz is right, Vert. If you truly don't want him going back into the multi-verse, then he must go somewhere," Sage insisted.

"I know you're right, guys. It's just…we still don't know what's going on in his head. And that programming he was doing and doesn't remember doing confused even you," Vert snapped turning away from her.

Sage started to say something but stopped. She looked worried but kept her concerns to herself.

* * *

The diner bell rang, as the door opened. Grace looked up from her sweeping and stared at the biker pulling his helmet off. He shook out his black hair and adjusted his shades. The young man glanced around and something at the back of the diner caught his eye. He strolled to the back wall setting his helmet on the counter.

Zeke walked out of the kitchen and asked, "Grace, what's the matter? Aren't you going to take the fellow's order?"

Grace looked at Zeke then at the biker. He was examining a picture. Grace came around him to get a better look at his face. "Lin?" It certainly looked like him.

His head turned slightly, showing he had heard her.

"It is you, isn't it?"

"I'm not sure, but people keep calling me that," he said softly. He pointed to the picture of himself. "If this me, what was I doing?"

Grace blinked, not believing what she was hearing. "Lin, you had just finished a race and just smoked everyone. It was an amazing shut out. Have you seen…?"

"Do I have family?" he said cutting her off. "Around here, I mean…please."

"Don't you remember, you vanished two years ago?" she snapped at him.

He frowned, "I woke up in a hospital over a year ago. I don't remember… anything but motorcycles."

Zeke slowly said, "Lin, your mom's Dr. Zang. She has an office near the center of town. You should go see her."

Lin nodded, "Thank you." He picked up his helmet and walked out.

"Who would have thought, amnesia?" Zeke said watching him start up a strange looking, tan motorcycle. "Or maybe he met aliens and had his memories wiped."

"He doesn't remember us," Grace whispered, "He didn't even ask about Angel." She rushed to the phone and dialed. Waiting for someone to answer took forever.

"Hello?"

"Angel, it's Grace. You're not going to believe who just left the diner."

"Are you sure you want to tell her like this?" Zeke warned. "This is like an episode…"

* * *

Lin drove through town carefully. He knew where the office was, but the people staring at him grated on his nerves. He figured his knuckles were white under his gloves. He would have rather worn his shock suit instead of the T-shirt, jeans, and jacket he was wearing. The team insisted he leave his weapons behind. Not so that he could not protect himself. It was so he wouldn't hurt anyone in the attempt to protect himself.

As he parked the Guardian, it felt like so many eyes were on him. He told himself over and over that, 'he was surrounded by people who were not there to hunt him'. He pulled off his helmet and someone whistled. He spun before he could stop himself. He barely kept himself from taken a battle stance. He was grateful for the shades as someone said, "That is a sweet bike, mister."

Lin walked inside the office building quickly trying not to run. He knew there was a small hallway, almost a closet, on the ground floor that was usually empty and quiet. He hide in there letting his panic run through him. He hated going from semi-normal to scared out of his mind in a matter of seconds. His jaw was clenched so tight it hurt. He slid to the floor making himself as small as he could. He couldn't just go to his mother like this. He still had to get pass her assistant while pretending not to remember her.

He didn't know how long he was there, trying to get over this attack. Finally, he could breathe and move properly. He dragged himself to his feet. He rubbed his face and looked into one of the mirrors that decorated the building. He didn't look terrible, mostly very tired. That was ok. He could get away with that.

He walked up the stairs to her door. Vert had told his mother to expect him, so she should be in. "I can do this," he whispered. He opened the door and walked inside.

"Do you have an appointment?" the assistant asked, without looking up.

Lin shook his head and waited a moment before realizing he had to say something. "No."

"I'm sorry, you can't see Dr. Zang without an…" the assistant looked up and sat there with her mouth open.

"Please don't stare," Lin said.

"Lin…?" she stammered and suddenly rushed to the other door. Lin backed into door controlling his breathing. "Dr. Zang!"

"What is it?" his mother kindly demanded. "There's no need to shout." His mother came into the room and gave him a once over. Lin was teetering between flight and fight. She had to get him alone quickly. "Lin, oh Lin." She carefully went up him. He stared at her, his mind blank. "Where have you been?"

"I…" Lin tried. He couldn't remember what he had practiced saying.

"It's all right. Come into my office. We'll talk this out. Sarah, cancel all my appointments today," she ordered guiding Lin toward her office. "And call my husband. Let him know." The moment the door was closed Lin crumbled into the nearest seat. "Lin, you had an attack didn't you?" He looked up at her, the question in his eyes. "You parked your bike about ten minutes ago."

"I… couldn't tell…This is so hard," he said.

"I know cub," she said petting his hair.

"She tried to ask about Angel. Grace is going to tell her. Those two. How am I going to face her?" he asked looking into her eyes. "I have to lie to her."

"Yes, you do have to lie. You must choose to either hang on to her or let her go before you see her."

"When will dad be here?" he asked changing the topic.

She smiled removing his shades, "He won't be long. I don't doubt your brother Lee will be far behind."

"I hate lying," he whispered, "especially to dad."

"One day he will know and understand why we choose this path."

* * *

The BF5 were working in the garage when a sports car drove up. Out of the driver's side hopped out a beautiful brunette. "Vert! Have you heard?"

Vert looked over wiping the grease from his hands. "Heard what, Angel?"

"Who is that?" Spinner asked wide-eyed.

"Lin's girlfriend Angela or Angel," AJ whispered.

"Angel is right," Stanford said. "Straight from heaven."

"Put your eyes back in your skull, Stanford, or did you break up with Grace," Agura snapped.

AJ leaned over with a grin and whispered, "She's also the sheriff's daughter." The guys looked at him shocked.

Tezz shrugged and said, "Well, either Lin has always been very brave or border-line crazy."

"Lin! Grace saw him," Angela said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Well, no. Of course I wasn't there but she said Zeke sent him to his mother. You want to come and see?" she asked.

"Yes, but don't you think his family might want some time with him first?" Vert asked stalling for time.

Angel frowned at him, "You were his best friend, weren't you? I just want see him. Vert. I just want to know he's ok." She ran back to her car and drove off.

"Oh man," Vert said throwing down the grease rag and turning to tail her in the Saber.

"Remember Vert," Agura said. "He's not supposed to remember either of you."

"I know!" he said and tore out of there.

"This should be interesting," Spinner said, "so, anyone for pizza?" Some of the team looked at him. "What? Do we, since we **don't** know Lin, have anything better to do? Really?"

The team shrugged. "He has a point," Zoom said. "I call a Lin special."

* * *

In the Red Sentient stronghold, Kyburi was concentrating before growling in defeat. She stood and paced about like a caged animal.

"Anything?" Krytus asked.

"No, it was him. I am certain," she snarled. "How dare he hide from me like this?"

Krytus frowned at the news. The defeat at the battle zone and the lost of the Mobias was bad enough, but to find his theory was correct. A blue guardian had survived by merging with the human warrior that had evaded them for so long and his twin was unable to sense him while in front of her own face. He had heard rumors of the technique but never thought it was possible or even desirable to choose an existence inside an organic's mind. "Maxim," he muttered.

Kyburi spun, "Don't say his name! I thought I had finally beaten him. That human will suffer for aiding him."

Krytus promised, "He will and tell us all he knows."

"And once he is of no value, the human's death will mean your brother will never regenerate," Kytren said.

Kyburi purred at thought. "When Battle Force 5 reenters the multi-verse, I wish to be there."

"Why not encourage their arrival?" Krytus asked with a wicked grin.

She nodded, "Why not?"

* * *

Vert tailed Angel down the road, until he heard sires. Behind him was Sheriff Johnson signaling him to pull over. Vert rolled his eyes and watched as the sport car continued on. Naturally, the sheriff would not pull his own daughter over.

"Yes, Sheriff is there a problem?" Vert asked.

"You were speeding Wheeler," he said writing up the ticket. "So where were you off to in such a hurry?"

Vert smiled remembering how Sheriff Johnson could barely stand his daughter's old boyfriend before, "To see if Grace was right when she said Lin was back."

The sheriff stopped writing and blinked, "That was Lin."

"You saw him," Vert said watching the sheriff's shocked expression trying not to laugh.

He frowned, "That blasted kid hasn't changed from his cocky moves after years. He's still going no where fast."

"Ok, ticket, please," Vert said taking it out of the sheriff's hand. "See you." He drove off before the sheriff could pull himself together. "Now, to catch up with Angel. And find out what Lin did to annoy the sheriff so fast."

By the time he got to town, Angel was parked right beside Lin's motorcycle. She was waiting impatiently from her expression.

Vert pulled up beside her. Carefully, he asked, "So, any sign of him?"

She glanced at him before stated, "His dad was going inside when I pulled up. I thought about what you said. Then Lee ran in."

"Well, now we know something's going on," Vert said hoping to make her feel better before the bomb dropped.

"Vert, why do you think he was gone so long?"

'Uh-oh,' Vert thought. Aloud, he said, "I have no idea… Maybe, it wasn't his fault."

"Grace said he didn't know who she was," she said.

"Oh… whoa," he answered not sure what else to say.

She frowned, "Oh, that was useful, Vert."

"Sorry. What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know… I wish this had never happened. I'm leaving in a few days."

"Leaving?"

"I couldn't stand being here anymore, Vert. I mean, my dad has been going on and on about responsibility, the future, and my possible careers. It drives me crazy," she explained. Then she said more to herself, "Maybe if he really doesn't know me anymore, it's best if I don't see him."

"Angel, I…"

They looked up as the door opened. The Zangs came out, Lee walking backward talking rapidly to Lin who had a talking parent on each side. His mother had an arm wrapped around his waist, for his mental support. Lin was concentrating on what his family was saying to him. His head turned toward the Saber and Vert saw only the slightest hesitation on Angel before Lin forcibly focused on Lee again.

Angel lips quivered and she turned her key violently. Recklessly, throwing her sports car in reverse, she tore out of town as quickly as she could.

Vert heard Lin say in a flat voice, "What just happened?"

Lee answered, "…That was your old girlfriend, Angel."

Lin frowned and hung his head. "I don't know…" he stopped catching himself before he slipped.

"Easy son," his father said. "Give it time. Besides, here's one of your oldest and closest friends." He motioned to Vert. "Vert Wheeler, it's good to see you?"

"Mr. Zang," Vert said coming over. "Lin? How have you been? Where have you been?"

"Far enough away that no one knew who I was… not even me," Lin said the rehearsed line. He leaned on his bike.

"Whoa, nice bike, big brother," Lee said.

"Thanks, do you…?" Lin started to offer his helmet. "Should I be comfortable with him on my bike?"

Lee frowned and grabbed the helmet. "I'm a good biker and quit whispering."

"Lee, you know how Lin was with his bikes. It's obvious that hasn't changed," Mrs. Zang said.

"And the whispering?"

"Force of habit," Lin said shrugging.

"Let's go home," Mr. Zang said.

"Feel free to stop by my garage anytime, Lin. The track too." Vert's com went off, warning him of trouble in the multi-verse. Vert and Lin traded looks. "I got to go."

"See you around."

* * *

In the battle zone

The team carefully tracked the beacon Sage had found. "Careful team. Let's take this nice and slow."

Zoom drove ahead over the massive vines that grew like roads over the battle zone. "I don't see anything."

"Easy Zoom," Agura warned. "Don't get separated from us."

"I know what I'm doing."

"Agura's right, this place looks good for an ambush," Vert warned.

"Right, coming back," Zoom said turning. "You know, it would have been cool to see what kind of vehicle a fused Chopper and Guardian would have made."

Agura smiled, "I was actually thinking the same thing about the Tangler and his camouflage."

"It's too dangerous," Vert said. "We can't risk Krytus getting his hands on Lin."

"Speaking of danger," Spinner said checking his scope. "Sarks and Sentients!"

"Evasive maneuvers, now," Vert ordered.

The Sentients looked about the team. "They didn't bring him," Kyburi snarled. "I want my brother begging for mercy!"

"Then we make them bring him. Sarks capture their scout!" Krytus ordered. "Alive, your brother will be driven to rescue him."

"Yes, his protocols would not let him ignore a comrade in trouble," Kyburi agreed as she moved to separate Zoom from the others.

* * *

At that time, Lin was washing up for dinner. The scent that floated up from the kitchen was wonderful. His family was fixing some of his old favorites. When he looked into the mirror, it wasn't his face that was reflected. A blue Sentient male look back at him. The man looked puzzled and worried. He felt his lips move and heard a voice that wasn't his come out. "Lin, we need to talk."

"It's you, isn't it? Why can't I remember you, clearly?" he asked.

"We met in a battle zone more than one of your years ago. Where you saved my life and I saved your mind. The guardian protocols have been maintaining the original security orders. It's time to remember." His eyes grew impossibly bright and filled Lin's vision.

In a dusty canyon of a battle zone, Lin in his ragged clothing made his way along the rocks and loose slate. He watched his footing carefully. His eyes were wilder and less sane. As he passed an opening in the canyon he noticed a light. He reached in, hoping for supplies, but pulled out a flickering dodecahedron. Lin frowned and then fell back as the dodecahedron flashed and transformed into a Sentient. The Sentient blinked up at him and they spoke. The Sentient could no longer sustain himself physical and Lin lacked the knowledge and experience needed to maintain his survival or sanity much longer. They came to the agreement that led to the Sentient transferring his mind into Lin's subconscious. Then the Sentient warned Lin to hide quickly. A squad of Sarks arrived to examine the Sentient's empty shell and recorded him as deactivate.

Lin blinked and he was looking at the mirror with the Sentient's reflection again. "Maxim, that's your name." They both nodded. "I wouldn't have survived, if you hadn't kept me grounded."

"I did very little, Lin. You are a strong person and warrior. If you were Sentient, you would be picked for Guardian without a doubt."

"Is my trauma real? Are any of these reactions real?" he asked hoping Maxim could make it all go away.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. After we got out of the battle zone, the security protocols activated making you forget I was inside you. You thought you were going mad hearing my voice in your head. I did what I could when I could. It probably is the main reason for the trauma. I'm sorry about it. Truly I am."

"Why have you waited so long to show yourself to me?"

"Those protocols had locked up somehow I was trapped within you until your most recent injury. Besides, unless it was outside the battle zones what would have been the point. I needed a reflective surface so that you could see me, not just hear me. That way you would know you weren't crazy. You also earned some recovering time more than you have allowed yourself, but…"

"What? There's something else. We made an agreement that day. Maxim, let me remember."

"We have a mission. Vert, I understand is your friend and he is trying to protect you. But in order to protect Earth and restore my people, we have to complete the mission giving to the Guardians by the Council."

"I remember it now. Sage, we, you need to talk to her."

"Yes, I'm sorry my friend. You deserve time with your family…"

"I have time now. We will make sure we both get the time. They won't stop us. Kyburi won't stop us."

Maxim rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, my dear sister. Tough as Hydron crystal and so competitive to be as sweet as your world's worst vinegar."

"The Reds know, don't they?" Lin asked tapping his temple. "They know you're here."

"I'm afraid so. In order to complete the last mission, I gave up the element of surprise. Try not to worry about it too much. Kyburi will get worked up over it, but we should not. For now push it aside and enjoy a family dinner, my friend."

"Then we get back to work."

* * *

In the battle zone, things were not going well for the team. Stanford fired repeatedly at the Sarks, but there were so many. Agura and the Cortez brothers smashed and bashed. Vert tried to get to Zoom, slicing through Sarks and Kyrosys. Zoom was about to be overwhelmed by Krytus, Kyburi, and Kytren.

"Give me a break!" Zoom shouted avoiding Kyburi's claw then Kytus' blades. "A little help… please!"

Kyburi's claw swung back and caught the Chopper's rear wheel. Zoom shouted as he lost control. Kytren's vehicle vanished and the Sentient attacked while Zoom was still trying to orientate himself. "Hey," he yelled being forced away from the Chopper and then fought back with more skill than Kytren possessed.

"Zoom, behind you," Vert yelled.

Kyburi was there and slammed him with her claw as she had Lin in the last battle zone. Dazed, Zoom struggled weakly in her claw and the Sentient lifted him and began driving off with him.

"Let me go!" Zoom shouted.

The claw jerked forward bringing Zoom closed to her windshield. "No," Kyburi purred. "I want the sword wielder." She looked to Battle Force 5. "Hear that humans, bring that human to us or you won't see this one alive again." She laughed and quickly drove away.

Kytren activated his vehicle to cover her.

"Zoom!" Vert screamed spinning and slicing the Saber through anything in red that dared to get in his way. "Battle Force 5, converge on Kyburi **now**, before she escapes!"

The team tried, but Krytus commanded his Sarks to block them. Kyburi drove quite casually through the portal to their homeworld, Zoom still struggling to escape. "Good-bye humans," Krytus said. "We expect to see you soon with the sword wielder."

"Regroup," Vert growled watching as the Sentients drove away with their Sarks following them.

Agura snared the Chopper and asked, "What do we do? We need to make repairs."

"We rescue Zoom, somehow, right?" Stanford said.

"Let's get back to the hub, quickly." Vert said.

Sage opened a channel. "Vert what happened? My scanners showed…"

"They took Zoom," Sherman said.

"Took?"

"And they want Lin to come to their world or else…" Spinner added.

"I will contact him."

"Sage, no. There has to be another way."

"Very well."

* * *

Lin smiled, listening to his brother talk about school and tasting the wonderful food he was enjoying. It was so ordinary, such a simple pleasure.

"Bro, what's up with the smile?"

Lin blinked and looked around the table. His parents were waiting for his answer. At least, he could give them an honest answer this time. "I had dreams about this. Sitting around a table, eating a great meal, having a conversation, and it felt so right. Sort of silly to have wanted such a boring dream to come true so badly."

His mother placed a hand over his and stated, "It's called welcome home."

"You'll remember. Just stay out of the ravines."

"Ravines?"

Lee pulled out a knife and set it on the table. Lin knew exactly what it was but kept his face blank. "This was found in one of the ravines out in the salt flats. You were going to give me this for my birthday."

"Your birthday?"

"There was a card. You didn't finish it though. Those were the only things we could find of yours."

Lin thought it over, and chose to lie. "I don't remember." The conversation moved on till Lin had an odd feeling.

Maxim spoke in his mind, "Something's happened in the multi-verse. I think it's time to speak with Sage."

Lin stood, "Excuse me. I need to call someone."

"Who?" his mother asked a little startled.

"Sage, my old boss. Just letting her know the penniless kid she helped out is all right." It wasn't a total lie.

Lin took a phone outside and dialed the garage. It was Tezz that answered. "Hello, Vert is not here right now."

"Tezz, it's Lin. I need to talk to Sage."

"…It's not a good time right now."

"I know, can you tell her that the Sentient Maxim needs to speak with her, now?"

Tezz was quiet a moment. Then he covered the phone and repeated the message to Sage.

"Maxim, but how?"

"Who is Maxim?"

"The guardian unit's second in command. I thought we had lost him," she explained taking the phone from Tezz. "Maxim?"

Lin felt Maxim's conscious become stronger in his mind and Lin let him stepping away from his body in a sense. "Sage?" Maxim said. "You have no idea what a relief it is to know you are safe."

"Maxim, how is this possible?"

"Sage, I will explain as soon as I am able, but what has happened in the multi-verse? My protocols are sending me warnings but I can't understand them without my body."

"Your body? Lin… you're in Lin's body. How?"

"Yes, Sage please. What's going on?"

"The Red Sentients have captured Zoom, taking him to their world. They want Lin, or perhaps, I should say you to come to their world."

Maxim groaned, "Honestly Ky… Sage, there are things I have to tell you. I was given a mission by the council before our world fell. We may not have much time. And we should not disappoint our twins."

"Am I to be left alone again?" Sage asked sadly.

"Maybe not," Lin said surging forward. "I've got an idea. Sage, we'll be there as soon as we can. Tell Vert to remember the Dune's Down race we competed in. He'll understand and there's a good chance it will work."

"I will, thank you Lin."

"Sage, the purple key," Maxim said quickly. "Erase any data you have on it. It goes to closed zone. I will explain why, but there can't be any other way to get to it."

"Maxim… I will do what you ask, but please survive."

"You too."

Lin hung up the phone and turned realizing someone was behind him. His mother stood there alone. "Going somewhere?" she said quietly.

"Zoom's been captured. Mother if I don't help Battle Force 5, if I don't help the Sentients…" he looked around, "the world I lost and regained could be taken away for good. I can't do nothing. I've got the abilities and knowledge to make a difference. I have to help them."

His mother smiled sadly, "And the cub grows into the tiger who can defend his house. I am proud of you." She picked up something hidden by the doorframe. "You will need this." She held out a war sword of the house. A tiger blazed on the metal sheath. Lin knew as he bowed in respect the metal of the blade rippled like water from the many folds it had taken to forge it. "Protect your allies, defend your home with this blade. Make them safe from those who would see them destroyed."

He accepted the sword and said, "Thank you, mother, for understanding. I will be back."

"Go, your friends need you."

* * *

Vert parked in the hub, so angry he could hardly speak. "How could this have happened?" he muttered.

"Vert," Sage said. "Lin has…"

"You called him! I asked you not to."

"He called me or I should say the Guardian within him did," she explained. "But Lin has a plan. He told me to remind you of a Dune's Down race."

Vert stopped and thought trying to remember why Lin would think an old race could possible be useful at a time like this. Then he blinked and whistled, "Oh, that's a lot of work in a short amount of time."

"Will it work?"

"It's a long shot, but it should. Team let's move. We have to be ready when Lin gets here."

"But I thought you didn't want Lin…"

"AJ, help with the repairs. We don't have time to be picky," Vert insisted.


	6. Rescue Mission

As Lin pulled into the hub, he could see the preparations for the rescue mission were almost complete. Vert handed him the shock suit and he began to get dress. "Are you sure about this?"

"Do you have a better plan?"

"No, but there are a few changes to the original plan." Vert said continuing to get ready.

"If it increases our chances, great."

Sage came up beside him and tentatively asked, "Maxim?"

Lin's eyes turned a glowing blue though he continued to get ready. "Yes, Sage, I'm right here."

"I didn't think this could be done."

Maxim smiled, "Neither did I, but I had no choice but to try, a pleasant surprise actually. Please listen. The purple battle key that goes to the closed zone is much like a modem and router for Sentient, blue Sentients all over the multi-verse. Though I haven't finished all the details. Until the souls of our people are found, you cannot go there."

"Why?"

"A complete and healthy blue Sentient might activate the restore procedure prematurely. Until the zone is ready or all our people are located and moved there, it could begin to shatter the entire zone. Then the chances to restore our people become very bad."

"I understand, another reason to be within Lin instead of your own body. But if something happens to you how will the zone's construction be completed?"

Lin smiled and Maxim said, "Sage, you have assembled an excellent team. If the worst does happen, I am certain one of them can finish what I have started. Just make sure to remind them to show the key to the zone's sentry upon entry."

"Sentry?" Stanford asked stopping his work. "What kind of sentry are we dealing with?"

"A serious one to be trusted to continue a mission of the guardian," Maxim snapped. "Please continue the preparations. We must rescue Zoom soon. At least we now have my shell just in case."

"What do you mean?" Sage asked.

Maxim blinked, "In the Mobias we recovered. You did find my shell in my Mobias, didn't you?"

"No, there were no Sentient shells found," Sage explained. "I searched it thoroughly."

Maxim stared off a moment and nodded in annoyance. "I guess that means Lin and I are stuck together for a while longer."

"What else?" Sage asked.

"Let me think," Maxim said. Then Lin spoke up, "Vert, we are taking the Chopper, right? Zoom will need his ride more than me."

"Exactly my thought, I'll give you some of Zoom's pointers on the way," Vert said tightening the Chopper's tires.

"Thanks," Lin said.

"Lin," Tezz said holding out a sword. "I took the liberty of creating your new sword for the battle zones. It is make of specially condensed Hydron crystal making it virtually indestructible. Non-metallic naturally. And with my electromagnetism permanently sharpen to cut between modules."

"That does sound sharp, but I don't know what you're talking about," Lin said slowly, accepted the blade and drew his family's blade to compare them.

"I'll tell you later." Maxim said to them and continued, "Sage, the green key is not terrible important. I don't think anyone is going find that stash for a very long time."

"But what is the stash?" Sage insisted.

"About a year or so ago, did you notice that the Vandals seem extremely driven for new battle keys? And before that the Sarks were a little obsessed for battle keys?"

"Yes, I didn't understand why they were so crazy for keys all of a sudden…" Sage began and then smiled, "What did you do?"

Maxim grinned, "Actually, it was Lin's idea, once he knew they were important. How he did it, I still don't believe it. He managed to steal all of their keys, there weren't that many surprisingly, and the entire zone emits a signal that matches the signature of a battle key."

"I knew it," Spinner said. "I knew it didn't make sense why neither of them had battle keys when we first came together. There had to be a reason they couldn't come to earth through a different zone."

"How many keys?" Sage asked.

"I don't know. I kind of forgot as I was hiding the keys," Lin admitted. "I just wanted the task done."

The team suddenly applauded making him jump. "You ok?" Vert said.

Lin took a deep breath and whispered quite softly, "I'll get better."

"We know you will. All right team, let's move out."

* * *

In the Red Sentient stronghold, Zoom struggled against the field that held him. He frowned remembering the last time he was here (1). He looked over to where the red Sentients were. They were standing in a loose circle around Kyburi. She looked madder than usual.

"I cannot sense him. This must work," she snapped.

"It will," Krytus replied in a flat tone. "Do you doubt me?"

"No, never."

Kytren turned away and walked over to Zoom with a cruel smile. "So human, tell me, how does it feel to know you will be responsible for your comrade's capture and ultimate demise?"

Zoom threw himself against the field and snapped, "Don't count your victory yet, Kytren. The BF5 have come out of worst spots than this."

"Like when you attempted to save my brother and failed (2)."

"Sol was a smarter and braver Sentient than you'll ever be," Zoom fired back.

Kytren growled and drew back his open hand for a clawed strike. Krytus caught his wrist, "No Kytren, Maxim's capture is more important." He glanced at Zoom. "We will kill the humans after there are no blue Sentients at all in the multi-verse." Then they heard the sound of several motor vehicles heading towards them. "Speaking of them. Take the human down and bind his hands. Kyburi with me."

The Sarks grabbed Zoom before he could try to escape. Once his hands were secure, Kytren shoved him toward the gate of the stronghold where the other Reds were waiting. At a distance, he could see the team in an inverted wedge: the Buster, the Splitwire, the Tangler, the Saber, and his Chopper with Lin on it. The Chopper was at the center hanging back. "All right, Krytus. We brought Lin. Now, where's Zoom?" Vert demanded.

Krytus grinned, "And if I said I didn't know, what would you do?"

Each of the vehicles readied their weapons. "Take a wild guess," Vert answered coldly. "Zoom, now."

Krytus shrugged and motioned to Kytren. Zoom was shoved forward into view.

"Zoom, you ok?"

"He is alive," Kyburi snapped grabbing Zoom by the throat. "Now, brother. You will surrender to me."

"A trade then," Maxim said. The Chopper slowly drove midway to the stronghold. "Release Zoom and allow him to walk to his Chopper and I will come to you at the same time. Agreed?" The Chopper parked and Lin hopped off.

The Reds looked at their leader. He was still a moment before nodding to Kyburi. "As we agreed."

Kyburi grinned and Zoom saw their expressions. He shouted, "It's a…" Sarks flew out of the corners to surround Lin.

"Trap," Kyburi finished.

Then the Saber, Splitwire, and Buster opened their doors and the drivers came into view. All of them were wearing Lin's shock suit and helmet. "But where am I?" Maxim asked them.

"Maxim would never think to do this?" his sister hissed shocked.

The drivers disappeared back into their vehicles. Lin said, "He wouldn't, but we humans would, dear huntress."

Krytus growled and snapped, "Catch them all and we'll sort it out later!" The other Reds charged transforming into their vehicles as Krytus and Kyburi stayed with Zoom.

"Several some ones are angry," Spinner said setting the helmet aside and then grabbed the Buster's controls.

"Nice work boys," Agura said. "Lin."

The Saber shot forward tearing through Sarks. Then the Saber paused beside the Chopper. "Not bad," Vert said looking at Lin in his ride jumping back onto the Chopper.

"Let's get Zoom."

"Now, for stage two. Let's move out," Krytus ordered. He and Kyburi transformed and Kyburi grabbed Zoom.

"Not again," Zoom shouted frustrated as Kyburi dangled him from her claw by his boots.

The two Reds drove away from the stronghold. Then the Saber sliced into the Venikus as the Chopper flew over and yanked Zoom away. Kyburi glared as they pulled away.

They stopped on a rise to change vehicles. Lin got out of the Saber drawing his sword to cut Zoom's bonds. "Something's wrong," he whispered.

"It was too easy," Vert said going to the Saber quickly. "Way too easy."

"But why?" Zoom said rubbing wrists.

"I'm sure they will let us know," Vert said heading to meet some Sarks. "We need to regroup and get out of here."

Zoom settled on the Chopper. "Come on Lin, let's get in this fight."

"We need to spread out their primary target. They can't be certain I'm here yet." Lin looked about and said, "You go, do your thing. Agura, would you mind a hitch-hiker?"

"If you can hang on, sure."

Lin jumped off the ledge as the Tangler drove by. He landed on the rear axle. His sword sliced into a red Sark that was about sideswipe her.

"Denied," she said and took a swipe at Kyrosys.

He dodged her and Lin jumped onto Synthrax for a second strike. Kyrosys began jerking his vehicle back and forth trying to make Lin lose his balance at the high speed. Lin hung on unable to use his blade to any affect. "I have him," Kyrosys shouted.

"Vert," Tezz said as him evaluated the battle. "I think I know what they are up to."

"Well, what? Battle Force 5 regroup."

"They're kidnapping Lin through a portal."

Lin heard and glanced behind him. Krytus and Kyburi were going through the portal and Kyburi shot a snare at him. 'Just my luck,' he thought. He moved to the other side of the Synthrax letting the snare hit the vehicle. Jumping off was not safe. "Vert, go for their respon chambers, if you can. Don't worry about me."

"Lin, no, not again."

"Vert, I'm all over it." Zoom slipped in behind Kyrosys. "Lin, I got your back."

The portal closed behind them. Vert ordered, "All right team, take the rest of the Reds out. Tezz…"

"Already contacting Sage," he said. "I need Lin and Zoom's coordinates."

"I am tracking them," she said. "…Strange."

"Strange, how?" Vert said putting pressure on Kytren.

"They were taken to a battle zone created by the Red Sentient elders. What possible purpose could they have to take Maxim there? He doesn't have their codes. Does he?"

* * *

Kyrosys and Zoom landed in a battle zone edged by half broken structures. Lin stared ahead at the massive, red fortress like structure. "Not here," Maxim whispered jumping off the Sentient's vehicle. He grabbed Zoom's arm. Lin insisted, "We need to hid now."

"From what?' Zoom asked following him.

"The outer guards," he said slipping behind a wall. Krytus signaled his team and the Reds deactivated their vehicles and followed the humans. Once they were hidden Lin yanked off his helmet, his eyes glowing blue and got in Krytus' face. Maxim snapped, "All right, why are we here? By the treaty, no Blue Sentients are ever to come here." Zoom activated the Chopper's blades but the Reds were gathered too close to Lin for a decent strike. From the Red's expressions they knew it.

"With the war going on, do you honestly think either side honored the treaty?" Krytus laughed.

Maxim started to say something and stopped frowning.

"I hate to say it, but he's got a point," Zoom said.

"Whose side are you humans on?" Maxim snapped.

They heard something on the other side of the wall. Lin used the reflective surface of his helmet to see around the wall. "Single guard."

"How do you know that if you haven't been here?" Kyburi asked coldly.

Lin rolled his eyes, "Your brother hasn't, but I have. I got stuck here a few days on and off. Explored the place a bit."

"What's here? Is there a battle key?" Zoom asked.

"They still guard it, I think. The guards used it to send me out of their zone… a few times. They look harmless and as long as you don't fight them, they won't hurt us." Lin looked at the Chopper's wheel blades and shook his head at Zoom. Zoom nodded and sheathed the blades.

"Then why are we hiding?" Kyrosys asked.

Lin glared at him and explained slowly as though speaking to a small child, "You saw that yellow line in the floor about midway between us and fortress." Kyrosys nodded. "That's the outer border. The outer guard, once they see you, they will monitor your movements till you leave. As long as you stay on this side of the line that is. So being seen, destroys any chance of getting pass that line to the gate, which is what I assume your boss wants."

Krytus watched Lin closely before stating, "You're rather helpful now, why?" He proceeded to examine his claws as though he was warning them against any defensive actions.

Lin shrugged, "Survival, Krytus. I am smart enough to notice you have Zoom and I out-manned and out-gunned. Just buying us some time."

"True, you're at least that intelligent."

Lin nodded to Kyburi and Maxim said, "It runs in the family." Kyburi frowned but held her temper.

"So, what is this place?" Zoom asked trying to make the best of the bad situation. He carefully activated his com system so that Sage could heard the conversation undetected.

Maxim answered this time, "Good question it's a Red Sentient zone. The purpose was always unknown to any Blue outside the council."

The humans looked to Krytus. "I am not sure. The elders used this place to protect their secrets from everyone."

"So… you want Lin or Maxim to help you bust into this place? Don't you have the access codes or something?"

Lin chuckled, "I don't think the Red elders trusted Krytus and his team." Krytus snorted and tried to cover it. "I thought as much. I can hardly believe this is why you have been hunting me, us. Oh well, the problem with fortress."

"Problem?" Kyburi repeated stepping up to face the human that wore her brother's eyes. "What problem, brother?"

"FYI: He's not talking right now. Kyburi, there are not just the outer guards to deal with. Each ring has its own set of guards. Get caught by any of them and they haul you out passed the yellow line… as long as you don't fight them."

"Each ring?" Zoom asked.

"I know there are four rings of protective walls, each with a different kind of guards and a different purpose. Beyond that, I haven't seen."

"Why would the elders do this?" Krytus snapped.

"Shush. Do you want that guard to know we're out here?" Lin hissed. "I don't know what was going through their heads. Maybe they didn't want nosy people like us going through their stuff."

Krytus looked away and Lin felt Maxim's thought pattern guessing Krytus had done something to that affect. "So how do we get passed the first gate?" Krytus ordered glaring at them again.

Lin glanced at Zoom but saw no exit strategy and then looked over at the lone Sark that came with them. "Very well. We have to go on foot vehicles attract too much attention. Order that Sark to exit its vehicle and come over here."

"Why?"

"To get the attention of all the outer guards on it rather than us."

With the Sark facing Lin, he said, "Sark, listen closely. There's a yellow line that circles the main structure of this zone. I want you to go to that line and follow it till you are ordered to stop. Understand?" The Sark processed the order and looked to Krytus. "It knows who its daddy is," Lin muttered.

"What?" Krytus snarled.

"Easy," Zoom said, "Earth reference that basically means a male that is obeyed. Geez, don't know much about us."

"Why should he?" Lin grinned.

Zoom shrugged, "Point."

"Ridiculous humans," he muttered. Krytus still frowned and commanded the Sark, "Obey the human's command till I summon you."

Sark nodded, turned and began walking. The outer guard growled at the Sark. It looked like a robotic dog with a Sark like hide. It watched confused as the Sark walked the line. The guard shoved the Sark away from the line. The Sark merely got up and continued walking the line. "Here it comes," Lin said.

"What?" Krytus demanded. The outer guard howled and shoved the Sark again.

"He's calling for the other outer guards to help him."

Three other guards of the same type ran to join the first. They began to act mean, growling and snarling. The Sark just kept walking.

"They're trying to scare the Sark?" Zoom observed and looked at Lin to confirm it.

Lin nodded, "Yes, it doesn't work too well. Come." He led the way to the gate. Zoom's and Lin's helmets transmitting every word to Sage.

* * *

Agura and Vert drove out of the Red's stronghold. "Anything?" Sherman asked as the rest of the team focus on the leaderless Sark.

"No respon chambers at all," Agura said.

"You would think something would have been here," Vert said. "Pull back so these Sark leave us alone." The team regrouped into a different battle zone. "Now, any updates on Zoom and Lin?"

"Of course," Tezz said. "Zoom has activated his communication system allowing us to hear what they are saying as well as the Reds nearby."

"Way to go Zoom!" Vert shouted.

"Agreed, they have passed through the first gate of the Red fortress. We can enter the zone without their detection."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Spinner said.

* * *

The odd group slipped about the first ring. "This stuff looks like cargo containers," Zoom whispered looking about the stacks of different colored blocks.

"True, they are hollow," Lin hissed. "But the ones with their doors hanging open are empty."

"And the closed ones?" Kyburi asked with her hunter's interest.

Lin shrugged, "This ring's guards don't like it when the doors are handled."

"Where are they?" Krytus asked.

"The columns with the stripes," he answered simply.

"The columns?" Kyrosys asked looking at them.

"They're more for watching out for intruders and thieves while the actual guard is at the next gate. Come," he said leading them toward the next gate.

Kyburi suddenly purred, "You know, this brings back memories brother."

Lin eyes glowed brightly, "Yes, it does. You are two up on me." His sister grinned.

"Huh?" Zoom whispered. Krytus looked back at him with a confused glare. He didn't know either.

Maxim sighed, "We have a private competition going. Answering the question of who is better at as many tasks as we can possible compete in."

"How often did these competitions take place?" Kyrosys asked.

"Whenever my sister cornered me."

Krytus frowned, "So, that's where you were going?"

"Forgive me, my lord," she said but didn't seem at all sorry.

"Shush, we're here," Lin whispered.

Zoom got down and was able to look around Lin's knee and the container they were hiding behind. "Whoa, he's big," Zoom whispered staring at the guardian that looked like a blind Red Sentient with Kylox's bulk but double the size. He and Lin stepped back so that the Reds could take a look.

"If it can't see, can we simply slip pass?" Kyrosys asked.

Lin hung his head, " Sure Kyrosys, of course it's that simple. Why don't you just try that?"

Zoom looked to Krytus and Kyburi. He asked them, "Have you ever wondered why we only try to speak to the two of you?" The Reds only glared.

"There's an easy way and a hard way to pass this gate," Lin said. "Which do you want?"

"What's the easy way?" Kyburi asked. Lin held her eyes and pointed his chin at Kyrosys, who was watching the guardian. He then made a shoving motion. Krytus saw and thought about it.

"It's easy, but not exactly pleasant," he continued. Zoom saw what Lin was suggesting slipped further away from the Reds into a better defensive position. Kyburi looked at Zoom to see that human wasn't about to cooperate.

"Very well," Krytus agreed.

"Kyrosys," Lin said. The Red turned to him. "This will be tricky shot. Come over to the corner."

Kyrosys went right to the corner and looked about. "What am I aiming at?"

Lin grabbed the top of the lowest container for leverage swinging his legs up. "Sorry, but you're not shooting." He planted one foot between Kyrosys' shoulders and the other his mid back shoving him face first into full view of the guardian and the nearby tower.

The tower blared its alarm shining a light over Kyrosys. The guardian charged and before the Red could stand the Guardian scooped him up and was hauling him toward the first gate. Kyrosys shouted insults at Lin and searched for the others but they weren't behind the container anymore. Before the guardian turned the corner he saw Krytus leading the group through the second gate.

* * *

Battle Force 5 was waiting on the outer rim of the battle zone. Agura and Tezz were out of the outer guard's sight. Two outer guards were eyeing the Saber and Buster. The other guards were probably following the Sark they heard about.

They were listening to the conversation about passing the second gate. "What do you think Lin did?" Spinner asked.

"Who knows?" Agura said. "Remember, Lin does a lot of talking without speaking."

"Well, we know Kyrosys is being brought back here," Tezz said. "So, the odds are now about even for our comrades."

"Even? How?" Sherman asked. "The Reds can still transform and the Chopper's out here."

"Lin and Zoom are hand to hand-combat experts. Lin has his sword that I made to crack their shells. He has warned them against transforming if they want to get to the center of this structure. And most important, his experience and knowledge here surpasses the Red Sentients. The odds, as you would say, are in their favor."

"Thanks Tezz, that is a relief," Vert said. "Let's get out of sight and give Kyrosys a nice surprise."

* * *

"What is this area?" Krytus asked. They stood just inside the gate with a knee-height field around them.

Lin looked up getting tired of hearing that question and all ones like it. "My best guess is that the first ring is for supplies and materials that your elders brought in. This ring and next one are probably for testing. We get to run an obstacle course from this box to the box way over there in front of the third gate."

"You're kidding," Zoom said.

Lin smiled, "I wish. Just watch out for the nets that aim for you when you're still a little too long."

"That's the guard? Nets?" Krytus asked.

"They wrap you up, carry you out passed the line, and drop you," Lin continued.

"Kyburi," Maxim said bowing to her. "Shall we see who's faster?"

Kyburi smiled and sprinted into the ring.

"Maxim, is she really ahead?" Zoom whispered.

"We're even, but it makes her happy enough not to want me dead," he answered running after her.

"That's what I thought," Krytus grumbled. Zoom and Krytus rushed into the course.

* * *

"Man, it sounds like they're having a blast," AJ said.

Sage glanced at him and stated, "AJ please. Maxim, Lin, and Zoom are still in danger. Krytus and Kyburi are ruthless."

"Sorry, but hey Adrena-Lin can handle it," he insisted.

Vert laughed, "That old nickname."

"Really?" Spinner said. "He doesn't seem like that much of a risk taker."

"He was… before. Although, he was never the adrenaline junkie AJ is."

"No," AJ argued, "he's just… you know."

"Quieter?" Vert offered.

* * *

Columns rose out of the ground in front of Kyburi and Lin. Kyburi slowed and changed direction. Lin jumped, planted his feet on a column, and pushed off to an open path. Krytus used his superior strength to jump over most obstacles. Zoom bypassed the obstacles with the same ease he would at the test track on his Chopper. As they all near the box in front of the next gate, Lin slowed down allowing the Reds to get ahead of him. When the Reds entered the box, Lin caught Zoom's arm stopping outside. He shouted, "Looks like you win this time."

Zoom laughed even as a glowing net wrapped them. "You had this planned out, didn't you?"

"What is…?" Krytus snapped. The humans waved as the net lifted to a cable that was stretched all the way out of the fortress. "We will still get the elders' treasures."

Zoom stared behind the Reds. "Lin, what's that?"

"The next guardian," he said as the Reds turned to an even bigger guardian than the last one. He waved at it, pointed, and said, "That's Krytus." The guardian turned to them and the Reds gaped at it.

"Bye," Zoom taunted.

* * *

The team reunited, laughed as Zoom described what happened in the fortress. Lin settled in the Splitwire resting his eyes with a grin. Tezz nodded respectfully and then asked, "Can they get to the center?"

Lin shrugged, "Doubtful, but it doesn't matter. Trust me."

"You lied about not getting to the center, correct?"

"No, but Krytus is not allowed to pass from that last guardian's orders."

"Really?" Zoom exclaimed. "Its bigger than Rawkus."

Lin stretched, "I stopped coming here for a reason."

"Good work team. Let's head home," Vert said. "First pizza's on me."

* * *

(1) Episode – Stone Cold Warrior

(2) Episode – Sol Survivor


	7. Aftermath

In the early morning deep in the sand flats, a storm shock portal opened and Battle Force 5 reentered Earth. On a ridge, someone on a dirt bike saw it all. They were congratulating each other on the mission well done. Zoom sped in and out of his teammates as Vert was relieved everyone was safe. "Well done, team. Let's hit the hub and then Zeke's."

"Wearing the same shock suit was a great trick," Sherman said.

"It worked then, and it worked now," Vert said.

Agura got curious and asked, "Just how did you use this trick in a race?"

"We found out that one of the other teams was planning to body-slam ours out of the race," Vert explained.

Lin smiled, "So we dressed up like them, bikes too."

"So during the race, they couldn't tell them from us," Vert continued, laughing. "They actually got each other instead of us."

"All right, Adrena-Lin," Spinner cheered.

Lin looked up glaring and whispered in a low tone, "Vert, why did you?"

"AJ, not me," Vert said.

Lin rolled his eyes as AJ said over the com. "Come on Lin, you used to love that nickname."

"AJ, they say **a** near-death experience can change a person forever, so what does over a year's worth do?" he asked. No one answered. "I grew out of that name. I grew out of a lot of things. Sorry." He glanced at Tezz for his opinion,

Tezz nodded, "The multi-verse has that affect in the long-term." Then he grumbled, "We can only hope AJ is not an anomaly."

Lin nodded and looked pass Tezz into the flats. He sat up straight, "Who is that?"

"Who? Where?"

"There," Agura shouted pointing at the biker on the ridge. "Did they see the portal?"

Zoom turned to the biker, "Let's ask what he's doing?"

The team turned and the biker tried to get away. Zoom cut him off and the Saber blocked his back trail. The team surrounded him. Lin stepped out of the Splitwire and carefully asked, "Lee, what are you doing here?"

Lee pulled off his helmet and looked his brother over: wearing the strange suit that matched Vert and his friends and the sword strapped to his back. "You knew it was me?" Lin snarled. "You don't have amnesia, do you? And what was that thing you appeared through?"

Lin rubbed his face not wanted to answer. Vert answered, "Lee, we can explain."

Lee jumped off his bike and half charged his brother. "How dare you lie to our…?"

Lin moved catching his brother's arm and tossing him over his shoulder. Lin's eyes wide with barely repressed fright. Vert stepped between the brothers shouting, "Lin, panic attack. Find your center. Calm down."

Lin stumbled back clutching his head. Some of the team heard him through gritted teeth, "Maxim, stop it. Whatever you're doing please stop." Agura and Tezz stayed close to him.

Vert and the others were trying to calm Lee down. "Why did he do that? What is going?"

"Lee, chill, please," Vert begged. "We couldn't tell the truth."

"You knew. And that just makes everything okay," Lee fired back.

"Dude, you're bro has been through an insane time," Zoom snapped. "Give him a break."

"Vert, something's wrong," Agura snapped catching everyone's attention. Lin had fallen to one knee. His hands were still in his hair. There were tears making tracks down his face. He was gasping for air. "Lin, what's wrong? Maxim?"

Lin raised his head enough to look at everyone. His eyes were glowing and it was Maxim that answered, "I am afraid there is a problem, my friends. There's not enough room inside Lin's mind for both of us to be fully present and functioning anymore. We are both accessing too much information. I must hibernate to protect our minds."

"What in the world?" Lee whispered.

"Multi-verse," Sherman corrected.

"What?"

"The multi-verse is where Lin actually went," Agura said. "but are you really going tell anyone your brother got trapped in another dimension instead?"

"They would call you crazy. Even worst than they talk about Zeke and his aliens," Spinner warned.

"What's with his eyes?"

The glowing eyes faded away and Lin stood rubbing his forehead. "Oh, I think I have Sentient migraine."

"Maxim, they are Maxim's eyes. He's a Sentient and a part of Lin now," Tezz explained.

"What's a Sentient?"

The team groaned. "Why don't we continue this back at the garage?" Lin quietly demanded. Everyone agreed. As Lin got back in the Splitwire, he informed the team, "Let's keep the hub and Sage out of this, if we can."

"Good idea."

* * *

At the garage, a police car was waiting for them. "You have got to be kidding me," Agura hissed.

"Who did what this time?" Vert asked.

"I did a drifting stop passed him, that's it," Lin explained.

"Keep Lee quiet. Lin, come on. Let's get rid of him," Vert said approaching the local tyrant. "Sheriff Johnson, is there something we can do for you?" Vert asked.

Zoom yanked Lee back, "You kept quiet, for your brother's sake."

"Not you Wheeler, it's the older Zang I need to have a word with," he snapped pushing passed him. Lin said nothing and maintained his blank expression. "All right hot shot, you have sent my daughter away in tears for the last time."

"Officer," Lin carefully asked, "with all do respect… who are you? And how do I know your daughter?"

Sheriff froze with his mouth open. Lin didn't so much as twitch. The rest were doing everything they could not to bust out laughing. The Sheriff shook himself and snarled, "You had the nerve to date my daughter when I ordered you not to and then vanish for two years."

Lin blinked, thought, and said, "I don't remember. I'm sorry, I hurt her and anyone else, but I can't… there is nothing I can do to change what happened then."

The sheriff frowned and poked him in the chest stating, "Don't you ever go near my Angela again, boy." Lin nodded and the sheriff glared at everyone. "Why are you all dressed alike?"

They looked at each and Tezz answered in a bored tone, "Work, naturally. Lin has joined our team."

"Oh… stay out of trouble. I've got my eye on you kids," he said and left.

The team breathed a sigh of relief. Standford opened the garage doors and asked, "Is he gone?"

Vert groaned, "Yes." Then he headed inside passed AJ.

Lin followed him, with the rest team, muttering, "I never made her cry while we were together."

After the door shut, Lee exploded, "All right, answers now!"

Lin sat down and checked his sword sliding it in and out of the sheath trying to calm his nerves. "Lee, the truth is so unbelievable even mother had trouble with it."

"Mom… knows?"

Vert put a hand on his shoulder, "Lee, Lin's been through… way more than you can imagine. He needed your mother's expertise."

"We'll talk to her after this," Lin promised.

"So what happened?" Lee demanded.

"I never saw another human in the battle-zones till the team found me, mostly a lot of enemies. And all of them wanting me dead but Maxim."

"Battle… zones?" Lee stared and asked, "Someone tried to kill you?"

"Lots of some ones, making several attempts," Agura said. "It gave him a hair trigger that he can't control as you discovered and we couldn't come up with a better idea than amnesia."

"So if you got trapped there why go back there?"

Lin swallowed, "Because those enemies are trying to find Earth and take it over. Just like they did to Maxim's world."

"Are there other survivors like Maxim?"

"One or two that we know of," Sherman said.

"That's not going to happen here," Lin stated putting the sword away finally. "Maxim asked me to help finish his mission." Lee stopped pacing about and looked at his brother, really looked and saw how very weary he looked.

"We wanted to tell the truth but most people won't understand," Zoom explained.

"And shouldn't be told…" Lin glanced up into his brother's eyes. "No, may you not," he said calmly.

Stanford frowned and asked, "No, you may not what?"

"Lee knows," Lin said dryly.

"Why can't I help?" Lee demanded.

"No way," Vert said realizing what Lee was considering. "Battle Force 5 is an elite team of drivers specifically picked for this war."

Lee began to speak but Lin cut him off, "Isn't one messed up son enough for our parents?" Lee grumbled something. "I lost more than just two years of my life, Lee, I lost the old me. I don't want to risk that happening to you. Look at me; do you really what to end up like me? And I won't be thinking about the mission if you are there."

"Why? You never had a problem focusing before."

Lin rubbed his forehead frustrated and looked is if to say it should be obvious. He got up and went to the Guardian, from under one of the coverings he pulled out a very tattered wallet. He flipped it open and handed it to Lee. The picture inside was worn and water-damaged among others things.

"Our victory picture from the Dunes Downs race," Lee said looking at the old, happy Lin with arms around Lee and Vert's shoulders. "I don't understand."

"While I was in the multi-verse, before I went to sleep and before I got up, I reminded myself why I was fighting for my life," he whispered. "And every time I wanted to stop trying."

Everyone was quiet for a moment. Lee looked at the wallet again and flipped the picture over. He turned it around and showed his brother the other picture. "What about her? Why are you letting her go?"

Lin looked at Angel in her prom dress. She was so happy that night, so beautiful, and he hated himself for making her cry now. "Lee, I would give… anything to be able to stay with her, but… what was her favorite thing to do when she came over?"

Lee shrugged, "She would sneak up behind you, though you always knew, and run her hands through your hair."

Agura groaned, "Oh, that would not be good."

"I would really hurt her," he breathed staring at the floor imaging the possible outcome.

"You don't know that," Lee argued.

Tezz shook his head, "He nearly broke AJ's arm when AJ startled him."

"It was an accident," AJ said and then shrugged. "Both times." Lee eyes went wide.

"It's not worth the risk. I will protect Earth and her," he said.

Lee sat down beside his brother. "All right, I'll stay quiet. Let's go talk to mom." Lin nodded and the two left.

The team breathed a sigh of relief. "That was too close," Zoom said.

"Agreed," Tezz said heading for the elevator.

* * *

The Red Sentient Stronghold

The Reds stood by the portal waiting for Krytus and Kyburi to return. Finally, with a flash both appeared. Their vehicles vanished and they walked toward the group. Krytus was frowning but seemed more annoyed than angry. Kyburi held a red datalog in her claws.

Krytus went straight to Kyrosys and demanded, "What happened outside the fortress? At least, tell me you destroyed their scout's vehicle."

Kyrosys gulped and quietly said, "The rest of Battle Force 5 was there waiting for me."

Krytus growled and paused, "Kyburi, what is in the datalog?"

The Red female frowned, "There are codes for vehicle upgrades."

"Then what's wrong?" Krylox asked.

"We already have these upgrades," she said. "That human must have known."

Krytus roared sharply and then demanded, "What of the tracker we placed on that human?"

"I will find him quickly," Kytren said turning and activated his vehicle. The Reds followed him through the portal into the battle zone of the red fortress.

"He is here," Krytus snapped not believing the misfortune. "He should be back on Earth by now."

Kyburi checked her scanners and said, "Sir, he is coming this way."

"Get out of sight," he ordered. "Perhaps, we can follow them." The Reds hid quickly and waited.

Kytren leaned forward carefully and watched as a figure came into view. Kytren gaped at what he saw. "Sir," he said cautiously.

"Yes?" Krytus hissed, "What is it?"

"There is a Red Sark approaching, not any of Battle Force 5," he answered. They all looked and there was indeed a red Sark walking towards them, on the yellow borderline. A single border guard followed it.

Krytus thought about how he had placed the tracker on the sword wielder. Maxim had the nerve to snap at him and he had taken the opportunity. Then he remembered the human had asked for the Sark to come near him. The human had been very direct with his motions. Krytus started to groan at the realization of how the human had played him and roared with fury, "How could your brother allow that human to do this?"

"My brother was never this clever. He must be relying the human to aid him," she believed.

"We will capture him properly and we will gain the knowledge of the Guardians," he snapped. "No mistakes and no hesitation this time."


End file.
